Chain of Command
by Bucue
Summary: Clotilda Marwick answers the call to arms to protect humanity from the Neuroi. After training she' assigned to Europe to fight the alien enemy, but many trials lay ahead within the form of a new Neuroi combat platform, a rival's squad mate's desire for glory and the burden of military service. Will she be able to accept the mantle of leadership, or will the flames of war take her?


**Hello everyone, the first one-shot of one of the 78th Tame witches is finally complete, this really took longer then I expected to, so I do apologize for that. I'll be returning to WR141 for a bit. This story will chronicle the life of Clotilda before she became the commanding officer of the 78th Tame Witches. This is a newer update from the last story; I missed a couple things in my last update for this story and wanted to make a few corrections. I hope you all enjoy reading, please leave a review and thank you again for reading.**

* * *

The room was dark, the lights off and the curtains were drawn. The Commanding Officers Office was empty except for some basic furniture; a desk and chair with lamp, a couple filing cabinets, a bookshelf filled with many books, primarily of military regulations, laws, strategy and history, although there were a few others on the shelf that didn't focus on such things. A painting depicting a beautiful cityscape of Romagna. While the room was currently unoccupied, the HQ was far from abandoned.

The lock to the door clicked open, the door swings into the room, filling it with warm glow from the lights of the hallway, revealing an orange-red haired girl, wearing her hair long in a pony tail with aviators goggles atop her head. She had strong willed eyes that had two different colours: one hazel, one deep blue. She wore a Liberion Army Uniform with dress shirt underneath and a flight jacket over top them both and she wore khaki panties. In her hands was a box containing an assortment of her personnel effects, and she wore a M1911 Colt .45 in a holster on her right hip. She flipped the light switch and took in the room's contents.

"So, this is my office." She mused to herself. Breathing in, she approached the desk and placed her box of belongings on the table, and then turned to the window. "I'm in command of this entire place... seems a bit much to command for someone at my current rank... but orders are orders I guess." she mused to herself, her eyes traveling across the compound.

The base camp was somewhat small and truthfully had a very hastily constructed feel to it... or rather outpost or camp really, to call it a base would have been overly generous; one midsized building serving as the primary Headquarters, duty desk and war room, sitting in the very middle of the compound which she currently resided in, and directly adjacent was the ad-hoc Striker Hanger and Deployment Area for where Sorties were carried out, and on the opposite side lay the armory. The Witches Barracks sat closer inwards of the base grounds, and adjacent to that was thankfully the communal showers and bathing area for witches. That was very convenient, easy to get to, and the base personnel had their own separate showers. The latrine meanwhile sat in a faraway part of the base perimeter for reasons of hygiene. The mess tent was located west of the Main HQ with a water tower standing beside it, and then from their sat a small motor pool of a small handful of cars, jeeps, trucks and a few halftracks. There was a skeleton crew of mundane soldiers and mechanics that were stationed here that numbered out at around a little over thirty, with the men having a separate barracks, shower area and latrine within reach of them. Although there was a established parameter, it consisted of a hastily constructed, temporary wall of simple mortar that encompassed the entire grounds. Truthfully a Turtle could be able to punch through such a hastily fortified wall of this sort in one shot. At least they were located in a place that provided at least some concealment due to the terrine and the local foliage, although that was only marginal comfort.

After taking in the base grounds Clotilda reached into her pocket and withdrew a small envelope containing a folded letter. She produced the letter from the envelope and read it, giving her a word of congratulations for completing officers training and telling her the mission objective she and her unit was tasked with fulfilling; the defense of Europe in General from the Neuroi's assault, with Romagna being of primary focus for her and her Reserve Unit. The subordinate witches of the 78th were due to arrive any minute now. They were the first set of bodies to be shipped in, and if their performance showed any promise it would be possible for the newly formed, experimental 78th to receive new witch personnel to reinforce their ranks.

It had been quite a few years of fighting for her, she had to face her fair share of battles and challenges. But through her drive and perseverance in military life she now was holding the commission of an officer. As she placed the envelope and letter on what was now her desk, her mind began to wander back to her earlier life of becoming a witch in the military, and the experiences she had during her service.

* * *

Clotilda could remember how only a month ago her magical abilities had become manifest, and how only a week ago she had just signed up for military service as an Air Infantry Witch. The recruitment office had many young men and even young magical girls signing up to help aid in the war effort. She had a feeling that military life would be difficult, although she didn't know it would have been this hard. The rain came down in a torrent, soaking not only Clotilda's head of hair or her uniform but even her standard issue panties. Drill Sergeant Roxie Bowman, a fifth generation Liberion of African descent, ran alongside the mass of girls; around sixty witches marching at double time.

"Come on ladies, let's see those legs moving! I want to see all of you move up this mountain. A little rain shouldn't stop you: you're witches! Let's see you act like it!" She belted out sternly, barking motivation to the girls. When she stood in line the first day she entered basic, Clotilda couldn't believe just how much of a force the Drill Sergeant was. There were times where one of the pranks a few of the new recruits played on another involving filching another girls panties while the victim was in the shower got out of hand and the entire squad of recruit witches had to do push ups in the rain while the Drill Sergeant chewed them out. She had to admit: Flight Sergeant Roxie Bowman was very scary.

Clotilda was pushing herself forward as she and the other girls were trying to carry out PT drills, the drill instructor urging the girls from alongside the column of witches with several subordinate trainers running alongside the girls to keep an eye on them, ensuring that the girls maintained line formation, as well as making sure that the recruit witches weren't over exerted. Military Training in Liberion was conducted so that while young magical girls were given rigorous, intensive training for military service, emphasis on witch safety was paramount during such exercises.

They were making a run up the side of a mountain for training, each of the girls were struggling to try and maintain a good pace. Next to her Clotilda noticed one girl on the verge of collapsing mid stride, an exhausted look of defeat starting to cross the other girls features.

One of the girls in line noticed this a spoke angrily. "Oh, don't tell me your tired already!? You going to get us in trouble with the Fight Sergeant!"

"I'm not going to do more push ups because of you!" Another witch hissed. "Get the lead out already you idiot!"

Clotilda shot a glare at the two girls. "That's not helping her or anyone else talking like that! What if it were you struggling like this and you really needed a hand?" Clotilda went to the struggling girls side and wrapped her arm around the tired young witches waist to hold her up. "It's okay, don't give up. I'll be running right here with you." The girl turned to her with a confused, fatigued look. "You can do it, I know you can!" The girl looked at Clotilda with a moment of perplexity but then a more determined look crossed her and she seemed to catch a brief second wind.

Another girl gave a weak wheeze. "I can't... I can't go on any more... I'm finished..."

Clotilda looked to the other girl on the verge of just giving up. "Don't say things like that. It will only de-motivate you. You have to urge yourself, you must will yourself to keep going. For your unit and for yourself."

The girl looked a little doubtful. "I don't know if I can really keep this up..."

Clotilda then smiled, still carrying the struggling girl beside her while giving a pep talk to this second witch. "I know it's tough but you aren't alone, you have the others and you have me here with you. And they are thinking the same thing as you, so instead encourage yourself and encourage the other girls. That way: we can lick this mountain and pass this PT with flying colours!"

The other girl blinked for a moment, with a surprised look. Then after a few moments come and go, a determined look filled her eyes as she nodded and pushed herself forward.

Clotilda knew that on the unit level teamwork was of vital importance; everyone had to cover each other's weaknesses while maximizing their strengths. That, and she genuinely wanted to see these girls succeed. Being a girl from a loving, middle class family; Clotilda had a great deal of support from her parents in enlisting in the Liberion military. Her own brother was a member of the Marine Air Corps in the Pacific. What with the war starting to get heavy in Europe and Africa, she hoped she could help people somehow.

Humanity was at war; there was no question of that. And in addition, it was a war for survival. She would spend another two weeks in her six weeks of training in basic. When she and the other girls reached the top of the mountain Roxie then addressed the girls. "Not the worst I have ever seen ladies, but you still got a lot of work ahead of you before your frontline material. Rest up for five minutes and draw some water from the other instructors to get hydrated. After your done we're going to take the run back down to camp." As she started to walk off to the side of the clearing she started to pass Clotilda. She then stopped a moment and Clotilda thought the Drill Sergeant was going to yell at her for momentarily breaking formation earlier. Instead the African Liberion gave a brief, subdued smile, then spoke with a neutral look on her face as her gaze went to the other girls. "Remember: you girls are squad mates. You're members of a unit, each of you are like small cogs that complement the whole machine. You're a team working towards an objective together. If one of you succeeds: then you all succeed. If one of you fails: you all fail. That is a fundamental truth in military life; carry that with you during your military service. Remember it well and always, ALWAYS be sure to watch the backs of the girls beside you and the men we serve alongside. Because when that first laser smacks into your shield... each others all we've got." After that she continued walking. "Drink up some of that H2O girls. We've got a long day ahead of us. If this weather eases off to something more manageable then we're going to put in some more flight training. Be thankful we're air infantry; those Land Battle Girls have to train in their tracked legs regardless of wither it rains hard and the wind rages or not."

The girls all murmur weakly as they retrieve canteens of water from the other drill instructors. Clotilda could see many of the girls trying to take a seat and rest, although many of them were lamenting how wet they were getting. However, she saw one girl who had a small gaggle of girls around her some fifteen feet away. Many of the girls seemed in awe of this particular witch, asking her of what her dreams and goals were and telling her of what they wished to aspire to or achieve.

Clotilda's mouth shifted as she overheard the girls sharing each other's hopes and dreams for the next five minutes. Some wanting fame, some wishing for peace, a few just wanting to kill Neuroi and others simply wanting to protect the world. She turned her head to the dark grey clouds in the sky, rain falling upon her face and rolling down her skin and uniform. As she took a quick drink from her canteen, her eyes still turned up to the heavens, she knew what she wanted to do in this war; to help people. Though in time she would come to realize that how she went about it wasn't at all what she would expect.

* * *

The Target was in sight. A wing of Laro's class Neuroi. As her wing leader spotted the enemy and ordered the girls to get into their rotte's Clotilda drew back on the charging handle of her Thompson, preparing to greet her alien opponents.

Clotilda had come to know this type of Neuroi class well, as they were a very common Neuroi air unit. Laro's are a small, squat airborne Neuroi class with a tubular body and short stubby wings. Laro's prefers to engage in close quarters dogfights and fighting directly. After having spent over month learning of what life as a witch in the military would entail; she had gotten to know the girls in her unit, most of them were Sergeants like she was but there were a few girls of higher rank then her, including three Warrant officers, two Lieutenants, Captain Moriko Ito the unit 2IC from Fuso and of course Major Aude Deniau from Gallia.

Flight Sergeant Bowman, Clotilda's drill Sergeant, was also amongst the witches in her wing, leading her and the members of C Group of her unit into battle; the African-Liberion girls time being rotated to Liberion for training witches came to a close not long after Clotilda completed basic. Clotilda knew that the Flight Sergeant was strict and pushed hard while training, but it was another thing to see her out in the field.

The unit commander, Major Deniau, gave her orders over the radio comms. "All groups, we have a large Neuroi force of Laro's class in the air. I have a count of about roughly six wings of enemy craft. A Group and B Group will draw the enemy's attention on the right flank. All Groups: be prepared to engage on my orders."

Captain Moriko of B Group responds. "Do you hear that Sergeant Major, we have multiple Laro's class. Take Group C into one of the wings and break them up into flights, then destroy them once you divide them into more manageable numbers."

"Received and understood, mamm." The Sergeant Major motioned to the girls of C Group at the wing of Laro's. "Alright, we've got Laro's down at our five, fast and low. All witches of C Group converge on the enemy! Groups D, E and F follow suit."

The response of the witches of C Group was prompt. "Roger!"

"Very good. All other Groups be prepared to intercept. " Moriko acknowledges.

As they dove after the enemy Clotilda could hear Sergeant Barb Cross speak up over the radio channel. "Alright; time for a little action! Come on you damned aliens, get ready to die! Let's go get em!"

Clotilda sighed inwardly, she had gotten to know most of the members of her new unit very well after finishing basic and getting shipped to the front in Europe. Many of the girls she knew in basic were now either fighting in Western Europe, Africa, Romagna or even the Pacific for the most part. Although she served in the Liberion 363rd fighter squadron, in this unit she was now serving in for the past two years was the 23rd Joint Fighter Division that consisted of many witches that hailed mostly from Liberion, Britannia, many conquered or disputed nations in Europe and a few witches from Fuso. This particular wing was large enough that it had to be broken up into six groups. Clotilda was assigned as a member of C Group, which often ran dog fighting, interception and daytime flight patrols in the field.

With Sergeant Cross, a witch from Liberion who was an up and coming hard charger who wanted to be in a position of command and was out to make a name of herself, Clotilda discovered that Cross had an unusual amount of disdain and hostility towards her and often charged ahead into the field to score kills; both in hope of raising her kill count high enough to receive a promotion, and secondly to use as an excuse to gloat to Clotilda. She often made personal, snide remarks about her, but she personally wanted to avoid butting heads with the girl. She'd have preferred working together with her comrades: not waste time and energy fighting with them.

As her Group began to establish attacking speeds to engage the enemy and the other groups being assigned their respective objectives in this battle, Clotilda acquired her first target: four Laros wings of nine air units each that were flying off to her eight o-clock. She looked to a witch, a Sergeant named Eartha Chance; often referred to by her last name, that she flew next to and spoke. "Chance, I need you to stay with me alright? We're going to hit that group of Laro's at our eight." With her Thompson at the ready and a simple smile and a nod from her wingman, Clotilda dove down towards the enemy Neuroi.

Leveling her weapon she fired a long burst into a Neuroi on the left flank of the flight, magically augmented .45 caliber rounds impacting the aliens metal hide, while her wing man fired her M1919A6 into both the lead Laro's and another on the right flank of the wing. She could see the armor of the respective Neuroi chip away steadily until their cores were destroyed. The surviving six of the Neuroi in the wing she assailed noticed the destruction of their comrades and reacted accordingly, along with the other three wings.

The six Laro's snapped up towards Clotilda and Chance and promptly retaliated with laser fire that smacked into the shields of the two girls. Clotilda continued to shoot while under a heavy barrage of laser fire, her submachine gun finding the core of another six Lario's, while Chance had completely cleaned up a full enemy wing. She and Chance could feel the rush of air as the remaining five Laro's flew in between them. Performing a mid-air summersault, she about faced and chased after the Neuroi, with Chance flying close behind her.

Both she and Chance began to open fire once more as the Laro's once again turned around to face the two witches head on, four more of the enemy getting chewed up by the witches bullets. Clotilda dumped more rounds into the next five Neuroi that fell into her sights, shredding each one and destroying them. Chance also managed to rack up eight more kills. The three remaining Laro's passed between them again, though this time they fired another barrage of lasers. At this range Clotilda could feel the lasers punch smartly into her shield. It held but she felt a bit of wind escape her lungs at that.

"Are you doing alright Chance?" Clotilda was worried about her wing mans safety. Even if it were a simple Laro's class, she learned that you always had to play your hands carefully in battle. Carelessness got you killed; that was a fact.

Chance nods."Yeah, I'm alright...Laro's sure like to get up close to hit ya, don't they?" she asked.

"No kidding." Clotilda agreed.

Barb scoffed. "What's the matter you two? Can't handle a few Laro's? I've already downed nine of them myself. Don't tell me your scared of these weak little pushovers."

Clotilda rolled her eyes. "Say what you want, I've got better things to worry about." she opted to ignore the other girls taunting and focus on the task at hand. Getting a surge of speed out of the magic engine of her P51, She continued to pursue the remaining Neuroi, once they were within effective range she depressed the trigger. No sooner did five rounds leave the barrel of her weapon the weapon clicked empty. She bit back a curse and removed the empty drum magazine. "I'm out of rounds! Chance, can you finish these ones off while I reload?"

"I got a bit of a jam here Clotilda, let me try and clear it first, alright?"

Clotilda growled silently. _Hell of a time for something like this to happen. _As she was reaching for a spare drum mag the Laro's fired a few lasers at them, which the two girls promptly dodged. The small alien craft began to move in close and began to swarm the two witches, the intensity of the laser fire going up. Many of the laser fire was impacting squarely into Clotilda's shield and that of her wingman. She managed to get her weapon loaded when gunfire managed to stitch its way into the remaining Laro's, shedding the cores of the aliens and destroying them.

Upon the Laro's being destroyed Clotilda was met with laughter and a blur of a witch silhouette flying into her view. "Ha! Ha! Ha! That's what you get you flying scrap yards! I hope that hurt! What's the matter Clotilda, were you too scared to take them after they got close enough to kiss you? They were easy kills!"

Clotilda was silent, but a clear look of annoyance was on her face. She was tiring of Barb's grandstanding and Maverick behavior. She knew that one of these days, some day real soon in all likely hood, that her behavior was going to land her in hot water.

Flight Sergeant Bowman's voice came up over the radio quite suddenly. "Damn it airmen, what the hell are you doing?! Get your ass out of their!"

Roxie's young wing mate bleated fearfully. "I can't lose them, they're not leaving me alone! I'm scared Flight Sergeant!"

"Damn it all girl! I keep telling you to stay on my ass; don't get separated from me!"

"I'm sorry Flight Sergeant!"

"Stand by, I'm coming to give an assist! Just hold on and don't you dare get yourself killed, damn it!"

Clotilda's eyes darted over to her one o-clock and she could see that Roxie's wing man was currently getting swarmed by about ten Laro's. The young girl in question was an inexperienced rookie from Baltland named Greta Löfgren .

Greta was trying to fire wildly with her Suomi KP/-31 at the Laro's in question but was only able to kill two of them, the rest of her rounds simply chipped away feebly at the Neuroi's armored shells or missed completely. Greta had very poor magical control and combat experience. Worse still, she lacked a massive amount of self confidence. And it really showed out in the battle. Other squad mates had to cover her more than normal.

Barb sniffed indignantly to her wingman; a witch that hailed from Karlsland, whom Clotilda couldn't recall much of save for her name: Lenore Beutel. "Greta's spazzing out again. That's pathetic. Some girls just aren't cut out for combat."

However, Clotilda noticed something in the distance fast approaching Greta just as Roxie managed to shoot down about five Laro's and scatter the rest with her Browning M2. Roxie turned to Greta with a frustrated look. "Next time don't get too far from me, do you understand?!" she demands.

As Greta nods to the Flight Sergeant nervously Clotilda saw the object getting even closer. "Y-yes I understand-"

When Clotilda saw the unknown bogie's nose light up she spoke quickly over the radio. "Watch out! Incoming bandit fast approaching from the North!"

"What?! Shit! Move-" Roxie manages to push Greta out of the way in time, the new enemy's laser shooting and smacking straight into Roxie's shield. The beam seemed to reach a ridiculously fast firing speed. To Clotilda's surprise and horror the beam, which was only slightly bigger than the Neuroi, managed to punch into Roxies shield with enough force to send the older girl tumbling through the air. As the witch tried to stabilize herself the Neuroi fired twice more. Disoriented, Roxie tired to raise her shield; it caught the second volley, but the third managed to punch through; grazing Roxies arm and cooked off her ammunition; a large explosion enveloping the right side of her body. "Aaaarrrgh!"

Greta cried out as she saw the Flight Sergeant falling to earth, and started chasing after her falling body. "No! Flight Sergeant!" The Neuroi that just shot the African-Liberion down flew past with break-neck speeds and turned sharply East, trying to escape and disappear no sooner then it appeared.

Clotilda watched in horror as her former drill Sergeants silhouette started to plummet. "Flight Sergeant Bowmen!" Throttling her Striker Engine she shot off to try and help Greta save Bowman.

Major Deniau spoke with a measure of urgency in her voice. "What happened?! What's going on?!"

Chance responds over the radio. "Flight Sergeant Bowman's been hit! A Neuroi... I don't know what kind it was; but it just punched through her shield!"

Barb cursed in surprise. "Oh crap, is she hurt bad? What the hell was that anyway?!"

Lenore Beutel: Barb's wingman, cursed briefly in Karlslandic. "I think it's a new type of fast attack air unit; I've never seen a Neuroi of that class before..."

Clotilda and Greta charged after Roxie while Chance, Barb and her wingman; Lenore, all gave them cover from Laro's class Neuroi. Clotilda kept punching the throttle of her strikers engine for speed as she and Greta desperately tried to reach Roxie, her plummet to the uncaring ground bellow would be sure to kill the girl if she couldn't either pull out of her dive or at least throw up her shield again. Falls from altitudes this high are survivable for air infantry, provided you have a little magic left in reserve for that shield, or even possibly just for whatever was still coursing through a witches body, although in those cases factors of how you landed, what you landed on had to be factored in, not to mention that, while possibly survivable at altitudes like this or lower; such hard landings weren't ones most witches could walk away from, and survivability of such crashes from these altitudes or higher was at around 41.23% and that was pretty generous given the circumstances. The greater the speed and altitude, the lower that percentage dropped.

It wasn't much longer until both Clotilda and Greta managed to reach out and take hold of their wounded comrade. When Clotilda's hand grasped at Roxie's uniform it felt wet and sticky. Once she and Greta managed to level out she could see that the Flight Sergeant's uniform was stained with blood.

Greta was in hysterics as she tried to shake Roxie back to her senses. "Flight sergeant! Flight sergeant! Please don't die Flight sergeant!"

Roxie just gave a weak groan, her head listing lazily from left to right, her eyes half open. She seemed to be semi-conscious, as her eyes rolled weakly over to the general direction of her wingman's voice. "Greta... square your shit away... and do your job..." The Flight Sergeant's voice came as a weak order to her wing man; it almost seemed like an automatic response. Roxie still appeared to be in a half aware state of mind, thanks to the concussion of the explosion and the fragmentation of the cooked off ammunition tearing into her body.

By this time Clotilda could see that the rest of the unit had the remaining Laro's on the run, but she knew that Roxie was far from danger. "Medic! We need a medical witch! The Flight Sergeant is hurt bad: she's loosing a lot of blood!" When her eyes fell back onto Roxie she could see just how grievous the injury her former drill instructor had sustained: shrapnel from cooked off .50cal BMG peppered the older girls right side from temple to upper thigh, her right striker had sustained considerable damage. Her arm had been maimed horribly, and it appeared a piece of the M2 Browning's firing mechanism had embedded itself into both her rib cage and just above her right hip. They had to get her to the ground and get her stabilized, once that was done, she would have to be fully healed back at the field headquarters.

Clotilda knew that Roxie would survive this battle, but it would be quite some time before she would be air worthy again. But the one thing that stayed fresh in her mind for the longest time was the Neuroi that had shot down her former Drill Sergeant. She didn't know just what sort of Neuroi it was or why it was here on this battlefield, since such a class hadn't been encountered before. All she did know was that it was a dangerous threat to take seriously. Although this new Neuroi had escaped the battlefield unscathed, she knew it would only be a matter of time before it appeared again to strike.

When that happened... she would be waiting for it...

* * *

The mess tent was to full capacity as the girls and the maintenance crew had been eating over the past five minutes. The day started as normal, although now there would be a new issue of who's going to be in charge of leading Group C, since Roxie was currently out of action. Clotilda was silent as she ate her meal with her witch peers. As she was eating Major Deniau and Captain Moriko held a conversation with each other one table over.

"So what's the situation on the Flight Sergeant?" The major inquired.

"Currently stable, but she's still has a long road for recovery ahead of her."

"Not surprising really; she had a full magazine go off like a set of fireworks. I'm just surprised she's even awake right now."

"Well she's tougher than most girls. She really isn't the type to let something like do her in." Moriko takes a sip of her cup of Fuso style tea, exhales and looks to the major. "So who should we consider for finding a replacement for her until she's fully healed?"

Clotilda saw Major Deniau take a look of perplexed thought as the two officers tried to determine who would be made the temporary commander of C Group. Chance looked over to her and spoke questioningly as she was eating her scrambled eggs. "So, who do you think they will pick?"

Clotilda shrugged. "I'm really not all that sure to tell the truth."

"Do you think they might pick one of the warrant officers to be in command?"

Clotilda thought about that for a moment. "Maybe not Welles, she's already in command of Group D."

"Oh yeah, she leads the Ground Attack group. Can't imagine trying to carry auto cannons and bombs like that all the time into battle." Chance noticed the newer member of C Group: Sergeant Michi Ukiyo, a young, shy witch from Fuso approach the girls with her food tray in hand. She had her head turned down to the floor and held out her tray. Her gesture spoke as if she were asking permission to sit with them. Clotilda smiled and nodded, prompting the young girl to take a seat and start to eat silently.

"I suppose, but they perform well at what they do."

Greta sighed. "I just hope the Flight Sergeant gets better." Her head sank low as a guilty look crossed her face. "It's all my fault that she was hurt; she was trying to save me from getting shot by that Neuroi."

Chance looked to Greta and shook her head lightly "Hey now, don't go blaming yourself. "

Clotilda interjects with a bit of hard truth, knowing the inexperienced girl needs to hear it. "Actually, it would have been best if she kept calm and was aware of her surroundings. For a soldier, you have to always keep your vigilance. You can't let the enemy get the jump on you like that." Greta whimpered in guilt and Chance's face drooped. Clotilda 's mouth shifted a little bit as she reached for her glass of juice. "That being said though, I barely caught it myself. But the Flight Sergeant had the trained in reflexes to react to the danger when it came up." After downing her glass she looked to Greta with a subdued smile. "That's the thing about being part of a unit. We look out for each other and do what we can."

Clotilda heard the voice of Barb scoff from behind her. "Pah! If that were the case then Greta should be picking up the slack instead of leaving us to pick up the pieces. Face it, she's a screw up who couldn't tell the difference between the sky and the ground if she were flying straight and level!"

Clotilda looked over her shoulder, to see Barb wearing a smug look on her face. "She's a rookie, Barb. She just needs some time, is all." she states frankly to her smug squad mate. Michi's eyes looked up at Barb for a moment, but a sudden look of fear filled her eyes and she quickly ducked her head, continuing to eat her meal.

"Well, look at you, trying to make excuses for that spazzy train wreak? You should know better than that: what this unit needs are witches with their heads on straight and a little spine; not some gutless little weakling dragging us down into the mud."

Chance scowled. "Now lay off of her: she's trying her best! Besides, at least she's a good, well mannered, humble girl not looking to rock the boat. You on the other hand have a head far too big for your own shoulders. Your far too cocky for your own good."

"I'm not cocky: I'm confident. And why is that? Because I'm damn good at what I do. I'm one of the best flyers and best shots here in this unit. I already have a medal and I plan to win myself more! By the time this war is over: I'll have an entire chest full of them!" She folds her arms in front of her with a look of superiority. "And with that in mind, I'd make the ideal candidate to lead C Group into battle until the Flight Sergeant is fit for duty again."

"B-but the Flight Sergeant has far more experience than even you do: do you really think you can do her job just as well as she can?" Greta asked weakly.

Barb glared at the smaller girl. "I sure can, unless you think you are any damned better at leading a unit." Greta seemed to buckle at that and shyly withdrew into a ball. "Well? Are you?!"" Barb demanded angrily. Greta stayed silent. Barb simply huffed impassively. "I thought not. Better know where your place is you little upstart. Who do you think you are?!"

"That's enough Sergeant Cross. That isn't helping unit moral." Although Clotilda spoke slowly and softly, she was trying to restrain her anger... to say it was a chore to do so was an understatement.

"Who the hell asked you?!" Barb shot angrily. "I can run circles around her and around you for that matter Marwick. I can prove it to you, get up: I'm challenging you to a Mock battle!"

"No thanks."

"What?" The sudden look of combative anger in her eyes then gave way to sly smugness. "Oh, I see how it is: your afraid that I'll beat you and make you look like a fool in front of your wingman, is that it?"

"Actually it's because I don't care about trying to engage in a prick waving contest: leave stuff like that to the guys. All I care about is doing my job and making sure my squad mates are well looked after. This isn't some sort of damned contest: this is a war. You're supposed to be a professional, aren't you? Then damn well start acting like it."

Barb huffed. "Oh, little miss too big for her panties thinks she knows it all. You think you're going to be winning all the medals and getting decorated head to toe with honors? Well get in line, because I'm going to be hitting the highroad to glory."

Clotilda just groaned quietly. While it was true that Barb could fly and shoot well enough and had more combat experience then Clotilda currently had; she was a reckless glory hound who took far too many risks. That wasn't counting her arrogant attitude towards those she perceived as either weak or her rivals. And judging from the fact she always seemed to challenge her to mock battles and other tests of strength, endurance and soldiering; Clotilda figured she fit into the latter category for Barb. For girls like Greta she just tore them down verbally.

Before Clotilda could put in her thoughts, Major Aude Deniau approached the girls with Captain Moriko flanking her as the two commanders of the unit came forward. The major spoke to the girls with a tone of seriousness. "Alright girls, settle down we won't have any disruptive confrontations in this unit: is that clear?" At the round of silence at the girls and the other surrounding witches, the Major continues. "Now then, both the Captain and I have been discussing amongst ourselves and we have finally decided on who would be left in charge of commanding C Group into battle..."

The ultimate discussion for who would command C Group was one that Clotilda found to be a choice that she felt great unease with. The result of her commanding officers final choice, though she didn't know it at the time; would be the turning point for Clotilda's future as an air infantry witch.

* * *

"Your serious?! That's who the Major decided on?" Roxie asked incredulously.

"Yeah, the Major and the Captain decided to make that choice Flight Sergeant."

The heavily bandaged African-Liberion turned her eyes up at the ceiling while laying in her bed. The post op ward was mostly empty, save for Clotilda and her former Drill Sergeant. After hearing the news, Clotilda thought it would have been only fair that Roxie was told who would be taking over her fighter group until she was healed up. Having heard it was Barb Cross taking temporary command made Roxie dubious of the whole thing.

"By the ether; Cross of all people? Don't they know how much of a glory-seeking-show-boat that damned girl is?!"

"The Major said that a command at a group level might be something to help calm her down, help give her experience in becoming a well rounded leader. She and the Captain said it do her some good and teach her humility, it might make her a better witch."

The Flight Sergeant scoffs. "Yeah: my familiars tail that will happen! They underestimate that girls ego."

Clotilda raised an eyebrow. "Do you think our commanders made the wrong decision?" she asked.

"All I'm saying is that the Major could have chosen better for the job then her."

"You really think so?"

Roxie stared straight at Clotilda with firm intensity. "Marwick; I've seen girls like her before in the service, and I can tell you with certainty that a girl like that only looks out for herself and is always tripping out on her ego. Always seeking glory, showing off on the field and on base, always having something to prove and craving glory like it's going out of style. Shoot, girls like her are so stuck on themselves and getting fame that they forget that were supposed to be working with each other instead of fighting each other. Can you imagine giving a girl like that her own Group of girls to lead in a sortie?! Damn girl will get her witches into an ugly nest of angry hornets, I can guarantee it."

Clotilda couldn't say she didn't agree with the Flight Sergeants thoughts on the subject: Barb was a bit big headed. But she had to concede that Barb did have the most combat experience in C Group and the most kills. _Perhaps the Major thinks that a chance at leadership will help teach Barb some responsibility to the unit? Could that be it?_

"You know who it ought to be, leading C Group, ya know? Who would be best suited for leading those girls?"

Clotilda looked questioningly at Roxie. "Who would you think would be a good fit to lead the Group?"

Roxie looked straight at Clotilda. "You of course."

Clotilda blinked in surprise. "Me?" she asked incredulously.

Roxie nods. "That's right: you."

"But... but I'm not really that experienced on the battlefield yet! I'm in no way qualified to lead girls into battle!"

"That's bullshit: your more qualified for the position then Barb is." The older girl put in firmly. "And do you wanna know why that is?" When Clotilda just shakes her head weakly Roxie explains. "She's lacking the basic fundamental qualities that define a leader. And it's rare to the point of it being unheard of for it to be trained into someone. But then every once and a while you come across a person who possesses a natural born leadership ability. I've seen it myself back when you were training in basic: you have that raw talent for leadership: you seek to motivate others around you, give encouragement, build them up and your possessing the raw emotional prowess to make people want to follow you."

Clotilda was at a loss for words. The last time someone praised her this much was when her brother Trenton helped him with preparing for the Marwick family reunion a few summers back. Though even if what Roxie said was true, the officers already made their selection for C Groups leader. "The Major and Captain had already decided though."

"They just think that giving Barb a command is going to straighten her out, but for girls like her it won't until things in the field go to shit. Well... half the time at any rate. Girls like Barb may make alright combatants providing they don't get too stupid out in the field, but girls like her don't like being told what to do; they like telling others what to do. And she's reckless on top of it. Girls like her: they are unpredictable... or at least the wrong damned kind of unpredictable that you'd want in the military. She wouldn't be able to hack it in a position of command, trust me; I've seen and even have known girls like that before. Until the Major and Captain reconsider their choice you just keep showing that you have that ability to lead witches. You keep doing what I saw back in that basic training camp. Eventually someone besides me will take notice of it."

Clotilda took a moment to digest the Flight Sergeant's words. It was clear to her that the other girl saw something in her that would be invaluable to the unit. "Alright then Flight Sergeant. I'm flattered you think I'm worthy of the position." This was a lot for her to take in. Having shared what she needed to, she nods and stands up to leave.

"Hey, when I see talent like that, I give a girl her proper dues. But one thing before you go..." Clotilda blinks as Roxie took an even breath. "If you ever come cross that Neuroi that shot me down, you best watch yourself. That Neuroi had a hell of a punch... damned thing could have killed me back there. Brab wouldn't be able to handle a unit like that, not the way she is now. You watch yourself and the other girls out there, ya hear."

Clotilda nods. "I will Flight Sergeant."

* * *

Two weeks after speaking to the Flight Sergeant, Clotilda had to try and brace herself from the storm to be that was what was now Flight Officer Barb Cross. Ever since the witch Maverick received not only her new position in the unit but also an increase in rank to accompany it, she had only gotten worse since then; becoming even more big headed, challenging more witches to mock battles; with Clotilda being issued far more than normal. Not to mention she had still not taken the reigns as a leader and was instead treating the girls of C Group as one of her "awards" or more accurately a posse.

Clotilda tried to think about this as little as possible as she continued to run routine maintenance, cleaning and general upkeep of her striker unit. Although this was the work of the mechanics, Clotilda preferred to physically inspect her striker as well, get to know her unit as much as she knew her weapon and military laws, customs and regulations.

A mechanic from Britannia, named Connell , looked over her unit as she watches his hands reaching inside the metal fuselage of the invention that embodied the perfect union of technology and magic. The twenty something man had experience working on both Britannian and Liberion made strikers so he knew the guts of her Mustang as much as he did of his homelands Spitfires.

After a couple minutes of tinkering he speaks evenly. "The magic engine's controller & amplifier appears to be in proper working condition. Combustion engine has been tuned and topped up with the proper oils and lubricants. Intake manifold is clear. Igniter is in good condition, as is the generator. Just a little ether- saturated carbon build-up in the exhaust but noting too serious, just needs a little cleaning is all. A few small knicks in the paint here and their but that's from normal landings and take off; normal buffing and some minor paint work should take care of that and help maintain your units aerodynamics."

"But otherwise it is in proper working order?"

Connell nods. "Yes indeed Sergeant."

"May I give it a look for myself?"

"Are you sure miss? I know my way around a Liberion Striker just as much as I do for a Striker made in Britannia. Quite a few of our girls have actually flown air combat legs that we got on loan from you yanks."

"I don't doubt that; just want to see things for myself... call it a habit I suppose."

"Ah, I understand. I'll let you look'er over. If it keeps that pretty little head of your from worrying then I won't stop you."

Clotilda smiled despite herself at the man's patience at her request. Many mechanics on base were often very friendly to the witches, although she felt that if the anti-fraternization protocols were enforced more strictly in this unit the exchange between her and Connell would have been much different; probably would have been a much more stiff and formal exchange. "Thank you for understanding."

Clotilda began to look over her unit and expected Connell to leave her to her inspection of her striker, but he lingered for a bit longer. "So, I've heard that Barb Cross is now in charge of C Group."

Clotilda nods. "That's correct. New's travels fast, doesn't it."

"Doesn't have very far to go around here lass." He drew a sigh and he took out a cigarette and lit up. "Bloody hell, that girls a real peace of work."

"So that seems to be the consensus."

"She seems to have something to prove. Heck, I've seen her call you out for Mock Battles a lot, but she seems to have been doing so all the more since her promotion and assignment to a leadership position. What did you do to get her on your back like that?"

Clotilda shook her head. "I don't know to be honest; I've been trying to figure out why she is so dead set on trying to go after me the way she does."

Connell seemed a bit silent as he took all this in for a moment, drawing deeply on his cigarette. Upon exhaling the smog from his lungs he then continued. "I just hope she manages to adjust to being a Group leader. I've seen my share of men under command of inexperienced Lieutenants end up coming back in tatters, if they come back at all that is. I'd just hate to see a repeat of that with you cutie witches."

Clotilda's mouth shifted. "We will just have to see then, won't we?"

"Seems that way, I suppose..."

The sound of footsteps approaching rings out through the hanger. Clotilda turned to look over her shoulder somewhat at the approaching party. It was, of course, Barb Cross, her eyes staring straight at the Sergeant with that familiar, challenging look. Connell hummed lightly but that only elected a sharp glare from the newly promoted Pilot Officer. The mechanic simply pulled down his cap and silently left the hanger, knowing full well that fur was going to fly.

Barb spoke sternly. "Alright Clotilda, you've been trying to hide from me and avoid me but it's about time we put an end to that cowardly streak you've been running with for the past two weeks. It's time we see who's really the best in this unit. Get up and don your striker: we're going to hold a mock battle; the biggest one we have ever had."

Clotilda continued to keep her attention on her striker. "Haven't you had enough draws in your mock battle tallies yet? We know how this is going to work."

"Exactly why we have another battle to settle this. What are you waiting for then? Don your striker."

Clotilda spoke flatly. "I'm not interested Barb."

"I'm not giving you a choice. Now get in your damned striker already!"

"I think I won't right now: I have more important matters on my list of things to take care of, and this rivalry isn't even _on_ the list."

"Oh yes you will; because it's _going_ to be on your list of important matters!"

The sound of something metal being drawn from treated leather and a metallic click of a hammer being cocked was a sound that Clotilda could remember easily. A sudden cold tingle traveled down her neck, although she was still stoic and outwardly calm as she was before this exchange begun. She recognized this all too familiar sound.

She gazed over her should to see Barb holding her drawn Colt .45 resting at her side. Clotilda spoke slowly. "Drawing your sidearm on me now? You're really pushing things too far...shouldn't you be using that against the enemy; not your squad mates?"

"Your ether going to grow a fucking spine and get in your striker right this second to perform a mock battle, or we can have a little gunfight at the OK-corral right here and now. Paint ammo or live ammo: your choice Marwick."

Clotilda could see that the look in Barbs eyes telegraphed clearly that she was serious. She had never seen Barb take things this far before. Her new leadership position might have made her more bold... or perhaps more reckless. In either case; it wasn't good. Clotilda wore a rueful expression. "Why do you hate me so much, Barb? What did I ever do to you to make you this angry with me?" she asked with a forlorn tone. It was a genuine question that Clotilda had often wondered to herself. Ever since Barb's eyes fell on her, she had been putting her sights on Clotilda as a rival. Clotilda worked hard in her training and her duties and even performed quite well in battle. But from what she could see Barb did the same. Every mock battle that she was challenged to ended in a draw, which only further entrenched Barb in her belligerency towards Clotilda.

Barb had a look of silent perplexity on her face for a few moments, momentarily struck dumb by the question. But then her face hardened into a dull anger. "I work hard Marwick. Damn hard. I know a lot about people like you..."

"Oh? Do you mind explaining that to me?"

"And why should I do that? What's it to you, Marwick?" Barb warned threateningly, her hand tightening on the grip of her pistol.

"Because some people think your only looking out for yourself, but somehow... I think there's more to the story here."

Barbs face turned into a guarded expression. "And you'd want to know this... why?"

"Because your my squad mate, and I want to understand. That's why."

After a moment silence, Barb sniffed. "You really want to know: I'll tell ya gladly..." After another moment of thoughtful silence, Barb's firm voice spoke deliberately. "My family's poor Marwick. We had to work ourselves to the bone trying to make a living and put food on the table. My father told me to never gold brick on anything: you put in as much blood, sweat and tears as you can into everything you do in life and you don't let anyone get in your way or slow you down; because it's a dog eat dog world out there. I got into air infantry to help support my family and to get into a career to excel in, to become successful in something and become famous doing it: that's my dream in life. I wanna damn well be a somebody; I have to prove to the world what I can do! People like Greta slow me down trying to achieve that dream because I damn well can't build up a reputation trying to outpace a washout like her. And people like you... you're the only ones even remotely worth trying to prove myself against, the Neuroi aside of course. But each time I am in your shadow you hold back my chances at becoming a famous witch and help get somewhere where I can support my family and make them proud."

Clotilda was a bit beside herself at hearing this. Barb saw her as a rival, a stepping stone on the fast track towards fame perhaps even more; seeing her a more then a rival; she saw Clotilda as an obstacle. There were some witches Clotilda knew and heard of who craved fame, fortune, status and renown, and for Barb it seemed to tie into making sure she and her family wouldn't simply fade into obscurity. No, Barb wanted to make her mark in the annals of history. Unfortunately it seemed that ambition was blinding the girl. Clotilda spoke with sympathy in her voice. "I understand that you come from an underprivileged family and that you need to support a family back home, but you don't need to have to prove yourself to anyone Barb. You're a witch like the rest of us, people look up to you."

"That isn't enough! Don't you understand: I wanted to make it as an officer after getting some experience and make my name well known as a witch ace!" Barb shot back. "I would have taken officers training early but my folks needed the money quickly, so I wanted to work my way up. But because of that I had to bust my hump to get noticed by the brass and other officers to get a command, even if it's just at a Group level; I'd get better pay that way and have people actually pay attention to me. With both my new rank and being a Group leader I have a better shot at becoming one of the famous witch aces of our time, but so long as I'm in the shadow of you and girls like you then I will never get there. And by doing that I would make enough money to get my family into a better home and better food and have our family name go down in history; so the sooner I settle this with you the closer I'll get to being a witch ace!"

"But your blinding yourself and forgetting your responsibilities, don't you see that? I was just doing my job Barb, trying to perform my duties to the best of my abilities. I'm sorry but acting like you are now will only get you so far-"

Barb scowled at Clotilda and interrupted. "So you say, but I know that girls like you are always looking to move on up. I needed this commission and this position as Group Leader as a stepping stone to fame and fortune. And I get a nice little bonus for earning medals and other awards and citations in combat, which means my fame will only grow more so. I had to do anything I could to get the officers to notice me and consider me worthy for this position! Now that I'm where I am now: nothing is going to stop me from rising to the top and having the name of Cross being immortalized in the history books!"

Clotilda spoke in a tone of seriousness at hearing this. "But can you perform in the position you are now? You can't just be looking after yourself anymore; you have the responsibility of leading a squad now. If you intend to lead a unit properly you can't just focus on yourself."

"Someone has to, because looking out for me is going to look out for my family and building up my chances of the name of Cross being remembered forever! All I need the girls to do is cover my ass so I can get my kills, increase my rank and win my awards." A brief smirk crossed Barbs face. "I might even get an article of my exploits in Stars and Stripes; I bet you'll be jealous then."

Clotilda frowned. "That's damn well not what a leader of a unit is supposed to do." she cautioned. "Those girls trust you, they expect you to lead them."

Barb blinked, her face left blank for a moment as if she didn't know how to respond. But soon frustration returned to her face. "I didn't ask for your damned opinion!" Barb snapped angrily. "I'm done talking: either get in your striker or draw your Colt!"

Clotilda felt chills of fear dance a jig on each and every disk and nerve of her spinal column. She tried to keep as stoic a face as possible, but she could feel sweat rolling down the side of her head. She had never been confronted at gun point by a squad mate before. Barb was clearly under a lot of pleasure with her family at home and the burdens of responsibility on her shoulders, and it seemed like that both the pressure of family and the ambition for fame was making her irrational. But she noticed a grave flaw in her personality: she was so focused on herself and her own situation and so focused on that ambition alone that she wound up being blinded to everyone and everything else around her. Clotilda wasn't planning on stoking fire on this rivalry any further.

The Liberion Sergeant stood up, turned around to face Barb and then simply folded her arms and didn't move. She looked impassively at Barb, who's expression of frustration only grew. "Well?! What are you going to do Marwick!? Stop procrastinating!" She demands.

"I'm not going to participate in a mock battle with you Barb. This has gone on long enough!" Clotilda spoke firmly.

"Your not are you? Then draw your colt already!"

"I'm not drawing my pistol ether."

"What?"

"Our sidearm's are for use against the enemy when we run out of ammo for our primary weapons only..." she explained. "... they aren't to be used for personal grudges or to threaten comrades. Besides, you should know better; you can get in a lot of trouble with the Major or even the MP's for doing something like this."

Barbs face drops and her eyes widen. The colour in her face flushed away at hearing Clotilda's words. She lets loose a sharp breath through her teeth in frustration as she holsters her pistol. She glares daggers at Clotilda. "Damn it all... I swear if you so much as tell anyone about this..."

Clotilda sighs evenly. "I'm not your enemy Barb... I'm your squad mate. Same with the other girls. We're supposed to be looking out for each other. We are all cogs in the machine, trying to make things run smoothly. You don't need to think that it's you against the world."

Barb's mouth shifted as her gaze rested on Clotilda."I don't need you telling me what to do. I can handle myself and take care of myself. Always have, always will."

Clotilda sighed inwardly. From the looks of things, it appeared that Barb wasn't going to heed anything she said. Clotilda wondered just what she could do to help this girl understand that blinding herself and forgetting what it truly means to be a witch will end up backfiring on her. Before she could think of something to say, The Major, the Captain, Chance, Greta, Lenore and the rest of the unit came rushing into the hanger.

"Marwick, Cross get in your strikers: we're moving out!" The Major ordered.

Barb looked to Major Deniau with surprise while everyone was getting prepared to take off. "A sortie?! What's going on? What's the mission?!"

"We just had word of a Neuroi that that managed to down six flights of Britannian and Gallian aircraft over Antwerp. They were on a routine patrol when the enemy struck at them from out of nowhere. One of the pilots gave a description on the craft before being shot down."

"And what was he able to say about it?" Clotilda asked. "What type are we dealing with."

"Based on the description, it's the same one that shot down Bowman."

Clotilda's eyes widened. "The same one?!"

Captain Moriko nods. "The very same. Apparently this new unit had been harassing wings of both mundane fighters, bombers, supply lines and even a few witches in battle. Command has started calling this thing a Sagitta class; but aside from giving the damn thing a name; they say it's become a real nuisance. Command believes its trying to weaken us up for a deep, penetrating strike against us. There has been some reports of movement from within Karlslands boarders. This thing may be acting as a fast and hard hitting pathfinder for enemy air units."

"So we're going after it?" Clotilda asked.

The major nods. "Yes, and every one of those damnable aliens that it's clearing a path for."

Chance gave a smile as she jumped into her striker.

Despite having a desire to shoot down the enemy unit responsible for wounding flight Sergeant Bowman, something still brought an uneasy feeling to Clotilda's stomach. And she knew what the root cause of it was. Barb's ambition, irrational belligerence, general recklessness and self-centered attitude would be a detriment out in the field. They didn't know just how this new Neuroi unit would act, what it's capabilities are or even if it had any support. If something happened out in the field... she knew she had to be the one to try and hold thing s together and watch out for the girls as best as she could. But the eight girls of Group C were now being commanded by Barb, who marched to the beat of no one's drummer but her own. Clotilda cringed. She prayed to the ether that the Pilot Officer would become a competent Group leader and fast...

* * *

The 23rd was in flight towards the last known location of the encroaching Neuroi , the strikers of the young girls of magic droning in unison as the wind blew through hair and against the faces of each of the Mechanized Air Infantry witches. The six groups were flying in formation with their respective Schwarms, a term used by Karlslanders like Lenore that are known in Britianish as a "Swarm"; consisting of two to three Rotte and lead by a flight leader. Lenore's long silver hair was flowing through the breeze and her red coloured eyes were locked straight ahead of her. As far as Clotilda knew of her; Lenore's life was typical of most Karlslanders: a witch driven by duty, discipline and well regimented structure. She wondered what Lenore thought being under the command of someone like barb, but from the expression she wore on her face, it was apparent that she wasn't at ease. But alas, Clotilda knew that for girls like Lenore: orders were orders, regardless who was giving them.

With her position being just off of Lenore's five o-clock she was able to see for herself the sprawling countryside bellow. Although the land she was currently flying above was lush and full of life, she could remember well the stories of what she heard of from long conquered lands like Ostmark and reportedly in Berlin deep in the heart of Karlsland. Such territory was grey, dreary and overall looked like it was almost barren, the land being stripped of resources or ravaged by Miasma and acts of warfare at the hands of humanity and witch kind and by the lasers of the Neuroi.

Clotilda tried to shake some of these thoughts away, trying to stay focused at the task she and her comrades were currently given, keeping her mind set squarely on finding this new class of Neuroi and taking it down. After fifteen minutes of flight time Clotilda noticed a village that lay ahead, it was Autun, mostly North and slightly west of Lyon. In the much further west regions of Gallia lay the rural estate of Clotilda's grandparents resting far, far from the ravaged city of Paris. Although thoughts of her family's Gallian heritage came to her, it was quickly sundered when the town of Autun drew close and she could see clearly that the village was in shambles; buildings marred and gutted by Neuroi laser fire and Neuroi bullets. Although she was glad that her grandparents and their estate lay far away from such contested regions, she wondered for how long it would stay safe from them, what with the state of the war torn nation as it was.

Major Aude Deniau spoke to the girls. "Alright ladies, it looks like Autun was hit hard by the enemy. Let's go check on the people down there, see if anyone's hurt."

A reply in the affirmative came to the lips of all the girls, soon followed by worried murmurs. Lenore's mouth shifted as her shoulder length white hair was blown by the air. Her red eyes peered intensely at the destruction ahead of them. "Looks bad down there."

"Yeah, seems like." Chance agreed. Michi simply nodded her burnt orange haired head as all the witches of the 23rd made their descent to the ground below. Upon landing Clotilda could see the extent of the damage and could see the amount of death that laid thick in the air. Many buildings were in ruin or had been completely atomized out of existence, bodies of the dead lay strewn in streets, on sidewalks and upon rubble. From what Clotilda could see on this street there must have been three dozen. A large gash made by a Neuroi laser in the ground that extended some fifteen yards had a couple bodies that were missing their lower half's laying not too far from the point of impact, causing her to assume that there were probably even more that she and the others would be unable to account for, having been incinerated by the intense heat of the weaponized light of Neuroi weapons fire.

Greta looked disturbed by the amount of death around them. "These poor people."

Clotilda sighed glumly. "Damn." This amount of death was hard for her to see. She wondered if maybe the Neuroi that wounded Roxxie was also the one responsible for this? Her thoughts were then interrupted by the sound of voices and murmurs. All the members of the 23rd looked around the ruined township, trying to find the source of the only somewhat audible noise.

Captain Moriko Ito called out to the voices. "Hello, is anyone their?"

The voices seemed to get stronger at that. The sound of a window's shutters being opened caught the units attention, a middle aged woman looked down at the unit on the ground, looking haggard. Upon seeing the witches she began to speak in Gallian back into the house. Clotilda could understand well what she was saying: "Come look, it's safe now! Theirs witches outside! Gaëlle, come out, it's safe now!" Soon after other figures in windows and doorways revealed themselves like shy specters: men, women and children of all ages came out of hiding from either full or partially standing domiciles or out from under a bridge some hundred meters away that crossed the L'Arroux river.

An old man with a haunch looked from the door of a building with a look of amazement. "Witches..." he murmured quietly.

A young woman spoke in relief from down the street. "Witches! Witches are here!"

A man's voice then rang out in excitement. "Our cuties of the sky have come! The army witches are here!" The man cheered as he and others came running up with a fast growing mob of both sobbing and cheering people. The 23rd was soon surrounded by people who were shaking the hands of some of the witches and others embracing the young maidens of magic. Most of the girls rarely ever had been greeted in such a way, but by now Clotilda had had been through enough of such displays to know what to do: a pair of young children; a young boy and a young girl at around eight and nine respectively that clung to her as she tried to comfort them; placing her hands tenderly on their backs as she tried to console the weeping children, the little ones shedding tears of relief at seeing the young witches finally arrive.

The major spoke to the people of Autun who gathered around her subordinates. "It's okay everyone, the 23rd Joint Fighter Division is here. Your safe now."

A young man spoke with exuberance. "You came! You finally came! You girls don't realize how happy we are to see you!"

The Captain was next to speak, the Fuso warrior speaking evenly. "Is it alright if you could tell us what happened here?" she inquired.

A grim looking man responds, a bandage was wrapped around his head from beneath his cap. "Neuroi came through here; they were shooting at everyone and everything that was in their path. When they got to the bridge most of the larger ones North-North-East or South-South-West, only a few of the smaller ones crossed the bridge North." As he spoke he gestured in each respective direction the Neuroi had gone.

The Major nods, now understanding the situation. "Alright, thank you. I'll leave some of my girls here to help tend to the wounded and protect everyone in case the Neuroi return." Looks of relief fill most of the faces of the people gathered round.

Clotilda did noticed some of the people that were on the outer edges of the group that seemed haunted and in emotional anguish. Some people who stood alone seemed less receptive. Clotilda could tell that these people who stood alone off to the side were angry, a few of them even turning glares at the witches, occasionally muttering under their breaths. Clotilda knew why this was: _They blame us for not being here in time to protect them and their loved ones._ She sighed bitterly, she felt as though she had failed these people, simply by being absent when the Neuroi assaulted this village. Part of her knew that she wasn't at fault, none of the girls were. Still... another part felt responsible for these people. It was then she made a promise to herself and to these people here that were sacred, angry and in pain that she would avenge them. She would find the Neuroi responsible and make sure they never do something like this to anyone else ever again.

The girls were given sometime to ensure that the village was completely secure and to help the people as best as they could. A few of the older witches had to help gather up the remains of the dead, as grim a task as it was. Many of the younger girls found the breakfast they had earlier that morning making an appearance. Many of the people upon finding fallen loved ones broke down in tears, the girls of the 23rd tried their best to console the grieving survivors but some couldn't find comfort in the arms of the girls.

While most of the unit were tasked with securing the town and helping the inhabitants out, A Group, B Group and C Group was assembled. The major spoke plainly to the assembled girls in the huddle. "Alright everyone, D Group will be tasked with a patrol south of the town, Groups B,C and E will fan out and try and hunt down the Neuroi responsible for this attack. My group the other groups will be holding here to secure the town so that in case the enemy returns the people won't be defenceless."

Captain Moriko nods, along with the E group leader Belén; a witch that hailed from Hispania. "Understood, mamm". Both girls reply.

Quite suddenly Barb spoke up. "Major! I'd like to request remission for C Group to hunt down the Neuroi responsible for this and make the damned things pay! We'll take the ones that headed East before they return to their lines!"

Aude blinked. "Are you sure you want to volunteer C Group for this Barb? We don't know what we're dealing with here."

Barb however didn't relent. "We can handle it mamm; my girls and I can hunt down those aliens, and when we find em we'll kill them down to the last combat form." she insisted.

Aude seemed to take this in for a moment and then finally nods. "Very well, perhaps this might make for a good opportunity for you to see what you can do leading your group."

"Thank you mamm; I won't let you down!"

Lenore looked to Barb but said nothing, though the fact her jaw clenched in unease made Clotilda very nervous. She knew that this was going to be very fool hearty a mission, she could feel a churning sensation in her gut. She cast a cautioning look at Barb. "Maybe it would be a good idea to bring another Group with us? Just to be safe."

Aude's mouth shifted in thought. "It's up to you Barb, do you think you'll need reinforcement?"

Barb's eyes darted to Clotilda, a scowl on her lips at the suggestion and then turned back to the Major. "No mamm, we'll be able to manage. Besides, we can't let the other Neuroi get away. We'll take one group while the others chase after the rest. We'll get this done licitly split." she responds.

Aude nods. "Alright, then you're cleared to pursue the Neuroi fleeing eastward. Just use caution when you make contact."

Barb nods, but a look in her eyes makes Clotilda really worry. "We'll keep our powder dry mamm." She then looked to the rest of C Group. "Alright girls lets go and get these bastards and knock them out of the sky." After a quick response from the girls in the affirmative and Barb giving a quick speech to the townsfolk, partially in hopes to raise their spirits and partially to build herself up as the hero of the hour the girls of C Group took to the sky's. While Clotilda was in flight Chance, Greta and Michi crowded around her, the four of them lagging behind a few meters behind Barb and Lenore.

Chance shook her head. "I don't know about you girls, but I'm getting a bad feeling about this whole thing."

Greta looked to Chance worriedly, the Baltland witches lavender hair being jostled by the wind. "You too Eartha? I thought I was the only one."

Michi nervously fidgeted while in flight, trying to find her voice. "I've heard a lot about what happened to the Flight Sergeant... Eartha -san, what if we come across the same Neruoi that shot her down?"

Chance shrugged. "Then we kill it I guess." she responds simply.

"But what if we can't?"

"We gotta try. We can't let a Neuroi like that be flying around willy-nilly. Don't you worry, we'll take care of these aliens no problem. Isn't that right Clotilda?"

Clotilda casts a long look a Barb leading the Group from the front. The foreboding feeling in her gut kept growing and the words that Flight Sergeant Bowmen told her kept repeating in her head over and over again. "We'll have to see." She looked to her squad mates who noticed the serious tone in her voice with worrying looks. Noticing their reaction she tried to assuage them. "It'll be okay: just be sure to do what you can. Don't lose faith in yourself or your squad mates, alright? Trust each other." If only she could believe her own words...

Greta and Michi both give small smiles and nod with enthusiasm, both girls moving back up ahead and into formation. Chance however hung back with Clotilda. "Are you sure your okay Clotilda?" she asked. It was always like Chance to pick up on the vibes Clotilda tried to keep hidden.

Clotilda looked to her wingman for a minute, then sighed. "I just hope that we don't face too much trouble... and more specifically I hope Barb can lead this Group well... otherwise..."

Chance just grunted in acknowledgement and was silent for a while, the only sound was the wind whistling through their ears and the droning of their strikers. But quite suddenly Chance began to speak, taking a tone of nostalgia. "Hey, Clotilda?"

Clotilda's head turned to her wingman. "Hrm?" she wore an inquiring look.

"Do you remember the time we both met?"

Clotilda gave a small smile, remembering well the day she arrived in the 23rd. Her mind traveled back to the day when she first met Chance: one of her very good friends.

_..._

_Clotilda had trudged through the compound absently with her duffle bags in hand, her head being turned left to right trying to find the barracks. The compound was large and busy the sounds of men's feet falling upon the ground, the occasional drone of jeeps, a few kubelwagens and a column of about seven Liberion trucks and three Karlsland Schützenpanzer halftracks filled with soldiers rumbled through the compound enroot to the battlefield. After a moment of looking around unsuccessfully she approached an MP who pointed her in the right direction, towards a rather plain building hidden off at a particular side of the camp surrounded by four showering tents. She thanked the MP and continued on to the barracks._

_As she approached she could see that it was indeed the witches barracks, and apparently it also had shower tents made only for witches themselves. Upon reaching the door of the barracks she opened the door and entered, unsure of wither or not there were others inside. Stepping into the barrack she found that the room filled with row upon row of lined cots and accompanying lockers, the interior was empty and spotless. Save for perhaps a single occupant playing solitaire on the floor at the far left corner._

_The chestnut haired girl set down a few cards onto the floor in a suite. As she was about to draw another card from her deck she takes notice of Clotilda's presence. A smile crosses this girls face at seeing her. "Oh, hey their! You must be one of the new girls, right?"_

_Clotilda nods. "Yeah I am, it was a bit hard to find the barracks here though." she admits. She approaches the girl on the floor and approaches one of the cots and placed her duffels on the foot of the bed. "Is it alright if I take this one here?"_

_The girl continues to beam a warm smile. "Yeah, sure. It's right next to mine, so I guess that means we'll be neighbors." She drew a card from her deck and placed it in a suite. Then dew a second card and placed it in a different suite. "So what unit were you from?"_

_"I just came in from the 363rd before being reassigned. How about you?"_

_" No fooling? I was from 352nd Fighter Group myself. Got to see a bit of action. I'm guessing you've seen combat too?"_

_"I've seen my fair share. It's been a bit rough though as of late..."_

_The girls beaming smile became rather subdued but it never fully went away. "Yeah, same here: the Neuroi have started learning a few new tricks recently. They have been really pushing to try and take Britannia."_

_Clotilda gave a hesitant smile. "But that's where we witches come in then right? To give the Neuroi a hard time?"_

_The girls smile soon returned to full strength. "That's right, there's nothing that can beat us witches." She looked to Clotilda with a look in interest and extended her hand out to her. "Sergeant __Eartha Chance, but my friends just call me Chance. I didn't catch your name..."_

_She smiled and took Chances hand and shook it with a warm look. "Sergeant __Clotilda Marwick. It's a pleasure to meet you."_

_"Feelings mutual. Ya know, I like you Marwick, your very hospitable. Right now, most of the girls are currently out patrolling, and F Group's out conducting a bombing run. My groups currently on stand-down and are either hanging out on the base grounds somewhere or have head off into town for some shopping."_

_"What about new body's? I heard a few new girls beside's me were going to be transferred in."_

_"Other then you the new recruits have yet to show up. Been pretty quiet in here..." Chance gestured down to her cards. "Wanna play a game? Got nothing else to do and my current poker mates aren't here: how about it?"_

_Clotilda smiled and sat cross-legged on the floor. "I'd be glad to." With that Chance gathered up all the cards, shuffled them and began dealing both of their hands for a game. Clotilda had the feeling that the two of them from this day forth would be fast friends._

_..._

Clotilda gave a light nod at recalling with fondness that day where she and Chance became friends. It was a memory that she would greatly treasure. "Yes... I remember that day. When I first arrived I wasn't sure what would be in store for me. But I was glad to meet someone who helped make my arriving in this unit easier. I can't ever thank you enough for that day."

"Hey, it's no problem Clotilda. Truth be told I didn't have many friends at the time, but, well... your... you know..." Chance trailed off, seemingly reminiscing the day both she and Clotilda crossed paths and forged their friendship.

However, it was at this point they both heard Lenore's voice on the radio. "Group leader, I have confirmed enemy silhouettes at one o-clock on the horizon: multiple Neuroi air units are moving East. Theirs around two dozen Laro's, a dozen Laros-Kai, six Keflas and... an X-3 Manta class."

"Yeah, I see em Lenore." Barb responds in mild annoyance. "Alright everyone here's what's going to happen: you girls hang back and draw the Laro's and Laros-Kai into smaller groups: I'll take the bigger groups and you mop up the rest, after that I'll handle the Keflas and the X-3. Try and distract the smaller ones, they're almost as weak as Rallo's class so toy with them a bit if you want, but leave some for me after I take down the big ones."

The girls were aghast at this foolhardy set of orders. "Lieutenant?! By yourself?!" Greta asked incredulously.

"Barb, you can't just take those things on by yourself! Keflas and Manta class require team work to take down!" Clotilda advised.

Lenore's voice spoke cautiously. "Leutnant, with all due respect-"

She was promptly cut off by Barbs angry tone of voice. "Those are my orders, so you girls damn well follow them. I know what I'm doing. Lenore, you hang back from me a bit: just try and keep the small fry off me so I can kill the big ones. Is that clear?"

Clotilda knew that this was by far the worst plan she had ever seen to be conceived. She knew that having Barb's focus on Stronger Neuroi was a way for her to win glory, and the fact she wanted them to toy with the Laro's and Laros-Kai. While the Laro's type platforms may not have been as strong physically like the Keflas or classes like the X-3 didn't mean that they couldn't be a threat to take seriously. The moment you underestimate and write off your enemy is the moment they gain the upper hand. She knew this as a profound truth. She had to object; press the issue. "If we take this course of action we will be putting ourselves in a needlessly dangerous position. This isn't some sort of Hollywood film Barb! We have to come up with a better plan to engage-"

"Sergeant Marwick: are you disobeying a direct order from your commanding officer?" Barb threatened.

Clotilda knew what that meant: Barb wasn't going to have anyone undermine her command and take away her opportunity to win glory, even if it meant putting herself and the Group at undue risk. And unless Clotilda kept her mouth shut then she might face repercussions... from Barb of all people. But by this point Clotilda had enough; she wasn't about to let her squad mates lives fall in jeopardy thanks to a girl who had forgotten what it means to be a military witch. "I'm advising my Group leader to get her head out of her ass and think for one damned second. Trying to take down a Manta by yourself is foolish, all you'll succeed in doing is getting yourself killed! Is glory and medals all you care about Barb? Are you willing to risk the lives of your squad mates just so you can play hero?!"

"Your place isn't to question me, _Sergeant, _your job is to follow orders. After we're done here you're going to get written up for disobeying a direct order and dereliction of duty!"

"Now hold on a damn minute!" Chance interjected. "You can't just do something like that!"

"Do you want to get a mark on your record with her, Chance?!" Chance flinched at that and looked to Clotilda who shook her head negative in defeat, not wanting her friend to take the fall with her. Chance seemed conflicted but at last relented meekly. Barb scoffed. "Thought not. Now let's go and kill these bastards...I'll deal with you later Marwick..." The other girls held looks of nervous unease but ultimately they had more important matters to deal with.

With that Barb huffed and throttled the engine of her striker, leading the charge against the aliens. "You know your duties; now let's go!" she ordered. The first wing of Laro's was quickly assailed and she managed to shoot down eight Laro's and passed through the survivors and moved to the next element. As she moved to the wing laro's Kai ten yards away they reacted and quickly tried to gain distance. Laro's-Kai always had better peripheral vision compared to Laro's.

Clotilda moved to engage the first staggered wing of Laro's that Barb crashed through despite herself, Chance was to her right. The two witches smashed their way through the wing of Laro's, their weapons spewing hot lead into eight of the 10 Neuroi craft. The surviving Laro's bleated and gave chase on the two Air Infantry pilots, forcing them to fight defensively as the Laro's drew close. Laser fire went off from behind both of the witches, Clotilda took a quick glance behind herself to see the lasers coming right at her. She jinked firmly, her body pitched up and down and giving an occasional yaw to avoid enemy fire. Chance did very much the same, keeping pace with Clotilda as they did their best to avoid the enemy. A Laro's that czame close enough to touch charged up its laser ports

Five minutes in and Clotilda and her wing woman had managed to keep the Laro's occupied. She stole a quick glance around the battlefield to find the rest of her unit. She found Greta and Michi, using quite a lot of effort and more ammunition then normal, shot down seven Laro's-Kai that had attempted to engage at a distance from the wing barb had raked earlier, the rest we constantly harassing the two younger girls. Laro's-Kai had thicker armor than the Laro's, meaning they were harder to shoot down. Greta was putting up a better fight then she normally was, but quite a few of her turns weren't very sharp. Michi was performing much better, although Clotilda wondered how long she and her lead witch would hold out. With a hesitant grimace Clotilda looked over to where Barb was. The cocky girl had already powered though the three of the Keflas while Lenore served as a distraction for these Keflas.

"Ha,ha,ha! That's 23 kills already! This many Neuroi to my existing kill count: I'm all the closer to being an Ace witch! Come on you alien scum: I've got some more for ya!" Barb raked another Kefla's class with gunfire, her B.A.R. chewing through the aliens metal hide until it finally reached the core. She then did the same with the next Kefla's.

Clotilda could see the a Kefla's bomber charge it's ports while Barb was focused on it's comrade. Barb's back was turned to the enemy. The shot would surly kill her! "Barb! behind you!" Clotilda cried out.

"Mamm!" Lenore bleated in panic.

Instinctively Barb shot straight up just as the Neuroi fired, the laser destroying it's comrade instead of its intended target. Barb then performed a loop and fired her B.A.R. at the Neuroi that tried to kill her and destroyed it. The girl seemed impassive about the whole incident. Clotilda could hear her Group leader scoff derisively at her and then charge after the Manta. Lenore was visibly nervous as she followed Barb closely.

"That girls going to get herself killed!" Chance exclaimed.

Michi hovered in the air as she and a Laro's-Kai exchanged fire with each other, the Fuso girls Type 99-2-2 belting out a lot of machinegun fire. "What should we do? She can't take on a Manta like that all on her own."

"W-we should probably help her, right?" Greta asks weakly.

The Neuroi unleashed a furious cry as it's lasers and bullets tore across the sky, each round being cast in Barbs general direction. As hard as she tried Barb's Browning Automatic wasn't able to easily penetrate the thick steel hide of the Manta. Clotilda gnashed her teeth in frustration as Barb reloaded her Browning. Lenore made an offer to assist but was rebuffed. A sudden laser blast from the flying wing of steel sent Barb back a few feet from the large aliens imposing form. The Manta moaned as it shot at Barb. Her shield took the rounds but forced her back. Lenore, for the first time in her life, disregarded the orders she was given and tried to intercede and distract the large Neuroi, only to be met with a lot of smashing heavily into her shield for a solid nine seconds. That could take the wind out of any witch, even one as disciplined as Lenore.

A groan came from the acting commanding of C Group. "Urgh, damn it... fucking bastard is a tough nut to crack." It was clear that Barb was winded from the battle. "Everyone regroup on me!" Wisely, for once, Barb fell back about fifty yards away with Lenore following, the rest of the group drew close but no sooner were they clear a laser suddenly flashed in front of them. Both girls bleated, then a large, black and red blur flew passed them, sending the girls spinning at the gust of wind left in the wake of the new arrival. "Shit! The hell was that?!"

Clotilda recognized instantly the look of both the laser and the fast moving blurred silhouette. As it began to turn to make another pass. "It's the Sagita class!"

"The same platform that shot Bowman down?!" Chance asked, trying to confirm the identity of the new hostile unit.

Michi wailed in fear. "It's the destroyer! What do we do?!"

Brab's voice had a nervous edge to it as she spoke. "Sh-shit! Uh... we stand our ground! We can't run or they'll just cut us down! We take this bastard head on!"

"What about the X-3 and the rest of the Laro's-Kai?" Greta asked. A Neuroi laser came close to grazing her, prompting a bleat from her and forcing her to withdraw to the others.

"Forget them for now! This thing is the bigger threat to deal with: even more so than a Manta." Barb replies tersely.

The Sagita class made a large turn and now came straight at the girls at insane speeds. A few Laro's-Kai chattered and made space for the Sagita to pass them. The girls held firm and began to fire as one but the Neuroi was flying defensively, only the occasional graze hitting it but dishing out only some small damage. The laser port in its nose began to glow a signature angry red. It then fired its laser, a large, fast moving beam punched its way into Barb's shield, sending the girl flying back forty meters through the air. A second beam did the same to Greta, and then every other member of C Group until finally it smacked into Clotilda's shield. Despite her shield being thrown up Clotilda felt as though she were just hit by fast moving freight train: she felt her body get blasted through the air violently, the wind was knocked clean out of her, she would go so far as to say that it actually might have hurt quite a bit: her joints felt rattled and sore. Now she knew what it felt like for Roxie to be on the receiving end of this thing.

Barb ordered everyone to start flying in retreat, to which the girls at this point compiled. But Clotilda knew in her heart that this sort of Neuroi could vastly outpace and out shoot them. After a while of trying to fly away and the Manta and Laro's-Kai taking their time in following their deadly new guardian, the Sagita took aim at Barb, charging first it's nose port and then following up with the ports on its wings and body.

"FLUG OFFIZIER!" Lenore reached her arms out and pushed Barb out of the way while in mid flight, and tried to bring her MG42 to bear. She only turned around in time while on the wing for the Nose laser to smack once again into her shield, which flickered under the brunt of the attack. Two seconds later the body lasers punched into her shield, shattering it. Lenore's stamina was spent; the heavy barrage she endured before had pushed her to her limit. Three seconds later could only see the girls of C Group cry out Lenore's name in horror and pained realization entering the Karlsand witches eyes as the Neuroi's wing lasers ravaged her body. The lasers beams pierced through her, grazing her head and tearing into her torso and destroying her right leg striker. "Meine... Kameraden..." Lenore's body went limp, her MG42 slipping out of her grasp and Clotilda could see the haunting sight of the life that once lay in Lenore's eyes slip away. Her left leg striker puttered out; the life of the magic engine dying alongside it's operator.

All the witches of C Group cried out to their now falling comrade, her body plummeting to the uncaring ground bellow. "LENORE!" The Girls all chased after Lenore's lifeless body. Barb had a stunned look on her face as she reached out and grabbed hold of Lenore alongside Greta, although the younger Baltland girl was visibly sobbing. A nearby forest was spotted by Chance and she pointed it out, leading the girls to the ground as the vile alien who killed their squad mate flew overhead. Clotilda felt a terrible pain in her heart as she and the others descended to ground bellow.

Once on the ground, the unit's moral had plummeted like a stone into an ocean. As they gently lay Lenore's mangled body upon the ground Barb could only look at her wing mate with a blank look on her face, as if what she was seeing wasn't fully registering. Greta was tearfully trying to shake the Karlsland girl awake, begging her not to die. Chance had a pained look in her eyes as she looked down at the now bloody corpse of their friend, her lip quivering as tears slowly started to form and then flow down her face. Michi tried to do what she could with her healing magic, but each time she tried the magic could only glow for a moment before it dulled into nothing. There was no life for the Fuso healer to save... the light that once burned brightly in this girl of the Karlsland Luftwaffe was now butted out: forever.

Lenore... was gone...

Greta was taking the Karlsland Sergeants loss hard. "Oh gods! Lenore! Lenore! Please don't go Lenore! Come back! Please come back to us!"

Michi had a look of shame on her face, looking at her hands tearfully. "She's dead Greta-san...I'm sorry... I...I can't bring her back...I... I can't...I feel so ashamed!" the small Fuso girl began to weep alongside Greta.

"W-why? Why did she do that...why did she take that hit for me?" Barb's voice sounded distant, as if she were just waking from a dream. Sadly this was no dream, this was harsh reality. "I...I could have taken those lasers...why did she...why would she do something like that?"

"Because she was a soldier of Karlsand... a woman bound by duty." Chance replied numbly. She took a deep shaky breath as she looked painfully to Clotilda. "We've lost Lenore... I can't believe we actually lost her."

A million thoughts and feelings went through Clotilda's mind, but at this all she could muster was a disheartened "I know." She had lost one of her squad mates. This was, by far, the hardest thing for any soldier to experience. The sound of the Manta, Laro's-Kai and the damned Sagita roared overhead.

Chance turned to face the sounds of Neuroi vocalizations and glared angrily at the aliens in silence as her body shook. Clotilda had rarely ever seen Chance that angry before, but now... at this moment... she knew and understood why. Greta and Michi were in hysterics, both girls were falling quickly into despair. And Barb? She couldn't peel her eyes away from Lenore's body. The Manta bracketed Group C's general position with laser fire, hoping to score a hit on the now demoralized witches.

Cotilda looked to Barb with firm determined urgency. "Barb, we need to do something, we can't just stand here: take control of the situation!" Greta and Michi continued to wail and sob while Chance was gnashing her teeth in rage, firing her M1919A6 at the enemy from the ground, but she was in such a rage that her body shook violently, unable to fire accurately to any degree, an errant laser smacked into her shield, but she kept firing regardless. Barb hadn't seemed to notice her surroundings; she was still staring at Lenore's now cooling corpse. The beautiful Karlsland albino's red eyes were wide but lifeless, her beautiful white hair was matted with blood and her pale white skin and once pristine uniform of her homeland was also laced in a liquid crimson, her torso filled with cauterized wounds that marred her lithe body and holed her tunic. The ground where she lay was slowly becoming drenched in the iron smelling blood that was spilling out of her, staining the green grass a stark bright red.

Barb weakly shook her head. "I... I don't... I..." Barb was no longer in any sort of shape to lead she seemed shell-shocked. And unless someone took charge then the Girl's of Group C would being joining Lenore in death.

Clotilda tried one last time despite herself to shake Barb back to her senses. "You have to give us orders or this will only get worse! You're the one in command so start acting like it already! Do you hear me Cross!?"

Barb seemed to finally notice Clotilda but she still looked shook up, trying to muster a look of anger. "Sh-shut up Marwick! Just... just shut up! I didn't ask for this damn it! I didn't ask for any of this!"

Clotilda angrily took Barb by the scruff of her uniform and drew her close roughly. Red hot rage coursed through Clotilda like a bonfire. "It doesn't matter wither you asked for it or not: you were in charge of this Group! You were responsible for these girls as well as their safety and well being! You were _supposed_ to take command, you were _supposed _to lead them. As a commanding officer your job was to analyze any given situation and react accordingly so that you can bring your squad mates back home alive! It's because of your selfishness and your grand standing and your irresponsible recklessness that cost Lenore her life! HER DEATH IS ON YOUR SHOULDERS AND HER BLOOD IS ON YOUR HANDS AS MUCH AS THEY ARE ON THAT OF THE ENEMY!" The words struck Barb hard, the foolish Liberion girl's eyes blinking as the weight of the situation finally hit her. Her once hostile, belligerent expression disintegrated into a look of what could only be described as the look a child would give upon realizing they have done something bad. Her jaw slackened and quivered as tears began to form in her eyes, guilt was now chizzled into her features. Clotilda's voice dropped to a low volume as she continued. "Now one of us will have to tell Mr and Mrs Beutel why their daughter isn't coming back home to them. That's another duty of a CO Cross. Do you understand?"

Barb looked lost. "I... I didn't think that-" Barb cut herself off and looked back a Lenore, the weight of Lenore's death at last registering. "Oh Lenore... I'm sorry... I... I didn't mean for this to happen..."

More Neuroi laser fire bracketed C Group. Shoving Brab away, Clotilda shouted for the girls to gather Lenore's body and flee deep into the forest nearby, hoping to lose the Neuroi. The girls complied, and after a few minutes of flying in close quarters, the girls find a place to lay Lenore for the moment, her body safe under a half dead tree.

Once that is done Greta looks with tearful panic to Barb. "What do we do?! How are we supposed to win against these things?!"

Barb shook her head."I don't know... " Suddenly she seemed to be struck with inspiration. "Wait... wait maybe we can try and take out that Manta somehow, then clean up the smaller ones? I think...could that work..." Barb was now completely ineffectual at her command, though she really wasn't really cut out for command to begin with.

Clotilda shook her head. "The smaller ones will swarm us if we tried that. We have to deal with them first then go after the Manta and Sagita. Carrying out that plan will only serve in getting us killed." She looked firmly to Barb, knowing that in this situation Barb was far beyond her expertise in terms of strategy and leading the girls . She knew that they needed to act and to do so with caution. And if their current Group leader couldn't do it: then they needed someone who could. Barb saw the look in Clotilda's eyes and she stiffened. Clotilda took her hand and rested it on the other girls shoulder. "I'm taking over command." she stated firmly. She had to lament that Roxie was right all along about Barb, and that Lenore was now KIA, but for now she now had to try and keep the rest of the girls alive.

After a few moments Barb sighed hesitantly. It seemed even she knew that she didn't have what it took to lead the girls. She looked to the girl she considered her rival and nodded. "I relinquish my command." she responds, her voice barely audible.

Clotilda looked skywards for a moment at the Neuroi flying above, then turned to the girls. "Alright. First things first: we clean up the smaller Neuroi, then we figure out a way of dealing with the Manta and Sagita."

"Do you think we can do it?" Michi asked.

"We gotta try!" Chance responds firmly. "We have to avenge Lenore's death, we can't just give up!"

"But who will take the Sagita?" Clotilda warned. "It's a very big threat to us: we can't afford to just ignore it."

Barb paused for a moment before reluctantly replying. "...I'll run interference if it shows up again to attack us. The damn thing was aiming for me and Lenore took those lasers in my place... I owe it to her to take it down." The other girls blinked in surprise at what they heard their Group leader say. She had a guilty look. "L-look let's just kill these things and go home, alright?"

Clotilda nods. "Right." It was clear the girls were either fearful, angry or otherwise demoralized, but she knew that she couldn't just use her particular power errantly. She had to use her own abilities as a soldier outside of magic to lead these girls. She had to first inspire confidence with her own natural charismatic fortitude. But before that she looked down to Lenore's now cold body and spoke softly. "Goodbye, Sergeant... you can rest now." With the group taking a moments silence for their fallen, Clotilda then turned to each other the girls, then finally to the skies; Laros-Kai were moving to regroup with the Manta. "Let's go, we have enemy units to destroy and a fallen squad mate to honor." With that she revved her strikers magic engine and led the girls back into the fray.

A group of Laro's-Kai that flew over head were the first targets to be attacked, the girls weapons tearing into their hides and destroying the cores of the aliens. The remaining Laros-Kai began trying to get some distance from the girls and retaliated with laser fire, lasers smacked into the girls shields, but the witches of Group C held firm. They blasted through the wing of Laros-kai like a fist punching through rice paper, the alien craft standing little chance.

The accompanying Laros took notice of the destruction of their comrades and moved to intercept the witches. The girls soon found themselves getting swarmed at close range by the Laros shooting lasers at extremely close distances. Greta and Michi bleated but Chance made a quick change in trajectory and snapped into a climb. Once over top a particular group of Laros she opened up with her Liberion made Machinegun, the magically enhanced .30 cal ammunition tearing into the aliens and destroying them. Barb seemed to be fighting twice as hard as she normally was, using her BAR she managed to shoot down seven Laro's-Kai. Once she was out and other aliens retaliated with laser fire she reloaded in mid flight and shot down another seven more.

After several minutes of exchanging fire with each other the girls managed to clear the sky's of both Laro's and Laros-Kai. "Alright, that's the last of the smaller ones, now we can take on the Manta." A response in the affirmative came promptly. Converging on the large aerial fortress of steel the Clotilda and her squad mates made their approach to swarm the large class Neuroi.

But it was at this point that Barb's voice rang out. "Shit! It's the Sagita class!"

"Where is it coming from?" Chance asked.

"West! It's approaching from the west!" The Sagita charged up a shot and fired into the middle of Group C, the girls quickly parted from each other barely in time. It passed in between most of the girls but it grazed Chance, bouncing off her shield and knocking the girl through the air.

"Argh, damn it all!" Chance tried to regain control. "I think that damn thing might be a little angry." chance remarks flatly. "How the hell can that thing hit so damn hard?!"

"I-I think it's coming back!" Greta wailed.

Sure enough the Sagita was turning to make another pass. Once the Neuroi was fully turned to face the girls once again, Clotilda saw Barb suddenly make a summersault to face the opposite direction. She then charged the Neuroi head on, firing her browning automatic at the Neuroi.

"Cross! What the hell are you doing!?" Clotilda couldn't believe her eyes.

"I can kill this thing! I'm not going to let it get away with killing Lenore! I can still redeem myself and my family name!"

"You're only going to get yourself killed taking it head on like that! Stop!" Clotilda couldn't believe what she was seeing. _Even now, that girl is a damn fool._

The Neuroi fired a set of lasers, both from its primary weapon port in its nose. the laser blasted into Barb's shield, sending her tumbling backwards. Just as she was able to regain control, the alien fired a second shot from its nose, then a third, a fourth and a sixth as well as the secondary's on its body and wings. Each shot impacted into Barb's shield as she continued to fire her weapon, bit by bit the hits were draining her stamina. Another shot from the Neuroi Sagita's nose finally dropped Barb's shield.

"Argh! My shield!" Barb started to fall to the earth but tried to recover while half conscious. The moment she seemed to catch herself the Neuroi's wing port fired a laser that struck her in the arm, grazing deep enough to nearly take her arm off just above her elbow. The girls could hear their former Group leader scream in pain as she began to fall to the Earth.

Greta cried out in horror. "BARB'S BEEN SHOT! BARB!"

"Barb-san! Hold on!" Michi dove after the girl and then caught her. "I've got you hold on! Just hold on!"

"MY ARM! LOOK AT MY ARM! OH GOD'S! OH GOD'S MY ARM!" Barb, was clearly in shock from the pain and the near loss of what was left of her arm. "BY THE ETHER: I'M GOING TO DIE! I'M GOING TO DIE!" Barb just continued screaming in pain.

"Oh, shit! This isn't good Clotilda: we're really in the fryer!" Chance was clearly panicked at this. The Sagita overtook the girls, passing them while fairing an errant laser. Their shields took the barrage, but even these weaker lasers had a bit of a kick to them. While quite damaged the Sagita was still combat effective, and was fast regenerating it's damage. Greta and Michi were also panicking.

At this rate their moral was far too low for them to be effective now. Clotilda knew that Barb was now out of action and her screams of agony would also serve to demoralize the girls. She knew then that it was now the time. She focused her magic and summoned the ether to her will to cast her spell, a bright blue glow enveloping her body. Using a good deal of concentration she then spoke the name of her spell. "RESOLVE!" A light blue glow then enveloped her squad mates, Barb included. The girls panicked features slowly softened into looks of ease and in turn into expressions of sudden calm. Barb's blood curdling screams softened into soft sobs. Clotilda's spell: "Resolve", was a spell that served to calm others around her: to bolster the mental, emotional and spiritual fortitude of other people. Her magic could bolster the resolve of any person she so chooses; wither witch or mundane. She only used enough of her magical stamina to ensure that her panicked comrades would be more at ease and not have their combat effectiveness deteriorate. For Barb she wouldn't be able to be as passive as the others, but enough of the spell was cast into her to keep her from demoralizing the others with her cries."Michi, take the Flying Officer somewhere safe and heal her wound." Clotilda ordered.

"Ryōkai, Clotilda-san. Please be safe." With that Michi broke off and disengaged from the battle, taking Barb in tow.

Greta's once frightened, panicky voice was now speaking in a considerably calm voice then it was before. "So what do we do? Should we face the Manta or the Sagita?" she asked.

"Both: two of us occupy the Manta while one of us tries to draw the Sagita towards us. We'll try to trick it into shooting its companion."

"Sounds high risk." Chance cautioned.

"Perhaps, but it's doable. It will some time for us to find and destroy the core, but it should be somewhere near the center by the tail end of the Neuroi, and we'll need a quick way to punch through that steel shell. This is our only option, but we'll have only one shot to make it work. Barb, you'll fly with me. Chance will you be okay to draw the Sagita to us?"

"Roger, I'll try and lure it in. You two be careful." Chance then broke off to distract and lure the Sagita.

Barb didn't seem very sure of herself. "I don't... I don't know if I can really do this Clotilda. I'm... I'm no good to anyone... I'm really not. I'm useless." she stated plainly.

Clotilda looked over to her young squad mate and gave a small smile, another glow enveloping her. She wanted to bolster Greta's self confidence. "Resolve." Using her magic she poured a bit more calming magic into the younger girls body, promoting a firm sense of resolution in the younger girl. She drew close and wrapped her arm around the young member of C Group. "Don't you think that for a minute: because it isn't true. You are stronger then you think you are Greta. you always have been, and you a precious member of this squad."

Greta looked to Clotilda in a look of surprised disbelief."Really? Do you really mean that?"

Clotilda nods. "Of course: you have a lot of heart Greta, and you never give up. Lenore... she said that you always had potential... you only needed someone to help guide you."

Greta seemed touched by this, but that sudden look of determined resolve in her eyes grew stronger still. "If that's really true than... wherever she is now...I want to make Lenore proud of me..."

With the exchange finished and a small nod from Clotilda, both her and Greta charged at the Manta, and once they were in range the massive Neuroi opened fire on them. The large caliber laser projectiles slammed into the their shields, the alien making an angry growl in response to the automatic gunfire that stitched its way across it's body. Without a doubt Manta were exceptionally tough, and their lasers were famous for being able to sink whole frigates in one blow, although it was said that the massive and heavily armed Diomedia class Neuroi were frightening behemoths in their own right. The large X-3 Manta Neuroi was now desperate, firing all of its laser ports at the two girls as the two girls dance around the beast, and each time a lot of the fire smacked heavily into Greta's sheild.

Greta was currently orbiting the X-3 and firing her weapon into her opponent as quickly as she could, Clotilda has never seen such courage or skill from Greta before, although she assumed that her magic may have been a key factor in this change in the young girl "How much longer must we do this?" the Baltland girl asked with a voice of mild worry. Her shield seemed to flicker weakly under another barrage from the Manta.

"Chance, how are things on your end?" Clotilda asked.

"I've got it right on my tail! I'm approaching you guys now! Oh shit!"

Clotilda noticed just what the enemy Sagita was aiming at. "GRETA WATCH OUT!"

Clotilda just caught Chance juke at the last moment just as the Sagita's lasers fired and the alien soon passed by her. However, it was at this point in time that Greta was at the apex of her turn around the Manta's body: the large laser managed to punch through Greta's weakened shield. The left side of Greta's left striker was completely gone, and one laser grazed her arm and left hip; although the laser kept traveling and hit squarely and cleanly into the Manta and accidentally ravaged the core of it's comrade, the large alien wailing before exploding in a shower of white shards. Greta's remaining striker was slowly beginning to sputter out as the young girl tried to stay airborne. The Sagita screeched in horror and turned to make another pass, if Clotilda didn't know better she could have sworn that the alien sounded tormented.

"GRETA, NO!" Chance cried out to her heavily wounded comrade.

There was a weak, pained voice over the radio belonging to the wounded girl. "I'm hit...Chance... Clotilda... I'm sorry I was such a burden. I tried... really I-"

"You're no burden Greta! You performed well!" Chance insisted. "Lenore would be proud of you! WE'RE PROUD OF YOU!"

"I... I... I can't stay airborne any longer... I can't..."

"Hold on!" Clotilda called out. "We're coming for you! Just hold on!"

Clotilda quickly charged towards her wounded squad mate with Chance regrouping fast, both girls trying to get to Greta. The smaller girl's strikers putter out, getting stained with her blood as she began to plummet to the ground. "I'm... I'm so glad. Momma... papa... I was able... I was able to be of use to everyone... I was able to help people...to protect people...I...I love...I love..." the young girls voice trailed off weakly.

Just as they were in five feet of her now falling body a series of lasers came between both Clotilda and Chance and their falling comrade. Both girls cursed and flew as far as they could, leaving Greta to plummet to the ground. Thirty minutes in and Clotilda saw another comrade hit by enemy fire. It wasn't very often that a person would see witches fall in battle. But when it did happen, no matter who you are: mundane soldier, Mechanized Air Infantry pilot, displaced civilian or prestigious General: everyone felt this loss, and they felt it deeply. And for the fallen witch both her family and her squad mates would feel the pain of loss the hardest. She had already seen it happen once, she couldn't bear to see it happen again. Part of Clotilda wanted to keep chasing after her falling comrade, but as it was the enemy wouldn't let her. It was a horrible feeling. And what was worse was that Clotilda was now responsible for leading the girls: so that meant that what happened to Greta was on her head and shoulders. The weight she felt knowing this was beyond crushing. As she began to look back she prayed that her comrade wasn't killed from either the Neuroi's lasers or from the fall.

To her relief she saw Greta's fast falling body quickly pull up into the last second three feet from the ground and coming to a shallow, eased crash landing, the young girls shield coming up as she hit the ground and deadening the impact. "Are you okay Greta?!" Clotilda asked.

"I...think so..." came a weak reply.

"Just stay where you are and don't move, Chance and I will deal with the Neuroi. You just rest, do you understand?"

"Yes... I understand..."

Chance stole a glance behind her. "That damned monster... it just hurt Greta. Bastard!"

Clotilda tried to send a message on her comlink, to report the situation and possibly receive assistance. "This is Sergeant Clotilda Marwick of the 23rd Joint Fighter Division, C Group. Be advised we have engaged the new Neruoi aerial platform but we have sustained casualties: we have one witch KIA and two witches wounded in action including our Group leader ! We need assistance!" The only response was heavy static. Clotilda cursed; they must have been out of range for anyone to pick up the message.

The Sagita continued to pursue and attack the girls from behind, firing lasers with a ferocity that Clotilda couldn't imagine, the hail of lasers forcing the girls to fly defensively. Locked in a deadly ballet with the alien they knew their options were now becoming limited. They we down to two combat effective witches. They had to take this Sagita class down here and now: a platform this dangerous cannot be allowed to leave the battlefield alive.

"We'll destroy this Sagita right here. We will not let it leave here alive." Clotilda turned to face her friend. "We avenge our fallen and wounded comrades and make sure no one else dies because of this Neuroi. We fire on the wing: fly evasively, alright?"

Chance looked to Clotilda with a smile. "Sounds like a plan. Let's put this thing to bed."

"We let it get a bit closer so we can hit it easier and then we open fire together." She gave a smile to Chance. "Are you ready?"

"I am if you are." came Chances response.

"Okay: slow down!" Both girls reduced speed a bit, allowing the Sagita to draw closer into effective range. They flew evasively around lasers that shot passed their heads and bodies. Once it was within a thirty feet Clotilda gave the order. "Fire now!" Both girls rolled onto their backs in mid flight and fired their weapons. Clotilda's Thompson roared loudly as Laser fire continued to shoot all around them, magically enhanced .45 ACP rounds from her weapon and Chance's .30cal ammo tearing into the armored hide of the Sagita. Cotilda's ammo drum ran dry and her submachinegun clicked empty, cursing tersely, she ejected the spent drum mag and started to reload. Just as she pulled back on the charging handle the Sagita fired its nose mounted laser port, the massive, powerful beam smashed into both her and Chance, knocking the two girls away from each other.

Chance grunted. "Clotilda! Are you okay?!" she asked in a tone of worry.

"Y-yes. I'm alright. how about you?"

"I'm fine... but damn that thing has a lot of power. I think my stamina's just about out... Clotilda be careful."

"You take care too alright-" More lasers were shot towards her. She tried to jink hard from left to right as the searing hot beams came close to taking her head clean off.

Chance unloaded with her M1919A6 at the Sagita. "Look over here! I have a present for you: try and test your luck you stupid tin can!" she taunted her opponent, trying to draw the alien's fire. She managed to shoot away the aliens hide and expose the core, but upon the core being exposed her weapon clicked dry.

The alien roared angrily and suddenly fired in rapid succession: a nose mounted beam and a barrage of body and wing tip lasers firing followed up by another nose mounted beam and body and wing lasers. Clotilda could see Chance get severely winded as each of the beams slammed into her shield. Then to her horror the Nose mounted beam charged up and fired its laser weapon differently: the beam fired and upon slamming into Chances shield it accumulated into a sphere and then created a shockwave of super heated light that blasted chance though the air like a rag doll. Clotilda saw this and she quickly tried to shield her friend. A set of ten lasers smacked strongly into her shield as she took Chances hand.

The Neuroi then charged and fired another beam from its powerful nose mounted ports and fired again. The large laser impacted, then the spherical concussion of light battered Clotilda and her shield sending both girls tumbling from the blast. Clotilda's stamina and shield weakened. She didn't think that her shield could take another hit like that. Everything at this point ran in slow motion as she and Chance tried to regain control, only for the Sagita to fire a hail of lasers that came straight at them.

_So this is the end for us? _Clotilda thought bitterly. she was ready to take the blast of the many lasers being fired at them, but she felt something push hard against her though the air. She looked in horror to see that Chance had pushed her out of the way. It was then the hail of lasers pierced into Chance's unprotected body.

"CHANCE!"

The alien roared past, struggling to remain airborne. It was hurt, that much was clear. But there was a much more pressing issue: Clotilda surged towards her wounded friend and grabbed her just as she was falling. Upon grabbing her injured friend she tried to fly somewhere safe, but the alien was trying to turn for another pass. She could feel blood seep through Chance's uniform and stain her hands.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!" Clotilda demanded in a combination of rage and panic. As she looked at her friend she could see numerous, large laser wounds that pierced deeply into the girl's body, the wounds may have cauterized but the damage to the girls internal anatomy was massive.

"W-well... this is a bit of a mess isn't it?" Chance said in a weak, half joking tone.

"Don't talk! I'll try and get you to Michi, just hold on for me okay?!"

"The core's exposed... you have to finish it off before it can regenerate." Chance gave a weak smile. "Besides... I... I think I'm done... I think it might have taken out some vital organs..."

"You can't die on me airmen! Your stronger then this! I'M ORDERING YOU TO LIVE, DAMN IT!"

Chance chuckled weakly. "Heh... that's something that Roxie would say... Clotilda... you were born for this... leading witches into battle..."

Clotilda was taken aback. "What are you saying!? Didn't you see what my taking command has done?! I'm not fit for leading girls into battle; Barb was wounded, Greta's hurt and now..." Clotilda's face contorted in anguish. "...and now you're... you're..." she couldn't even bring herself to say what she knew was going to happen.

Chance spoke softly as she was carried through the air by her squad mate. "Hey, hey... it's okay. It's not your fault; you managed to take us this far. Without you taking command...we'd be in worse shape than this..."

She was stunned by her friends words, then her face was firmly stuck into a look of pained anguish. "Chance... I'm so sorry... I failed you... I failed."

"No... don't you go thinking that...you lead us well and thanks to you we only have this last Neuroi left to deal with...I'm glad... that I've got to fight alongside you. And I'm gladder still... to have been lead by you..."

Tears entered Clotilda's eyes. "Eartha... don't go... please stay with me..." this couldn't have been real: she was really losing her best friend. She tenderly brushes aside Eartha's blood soaked, tussled hair out of her face, so they could see each other's faces for this solemn, painful moment.

Eartha's hand reached for Clotilda's face can she cusped her friends cheek. She looked calm. At peace. Accepting of her fate. "It's okay... I have no regrets. Not a one. I did the best job I could in my service and I..." she took ragged, pained breath as she continued. "I'm dying in the arms of the greatest friend I ever made in my life."

"But I can't do this without you Eartha... I need you here; right here with me."

Eartha's voice grew weaker as she spoke. "You'll be okay... you're smart... and you're strong... and you're brave: wherever I go now I'll be keeping Lenore company... and we'll be watching over you...even if you can't see us. You gotta let me go Clotilda. You gotta let me go..."

Clotilda had to fight back a sob as her friends life began to slip away from her. The Liberion girl clutches tightly and embraced her dying friend, wishing that this was some sort of bad dream. But the fatigue, the pain in her joints and the wet feeling of Eartha's blood on her hands and uniform told her otherwise. She didn't want to let her friend go, even despite knowing that neither one of them had much choice in the matter: still...she didn't want this to happen.

But... she had to be strong. Not just for Eartha, her group or for humanity. But for herself...

"Eartha...I'm... I'm going to miss you so much..."

"Clotilda... thank you..." Eartha looked weakly into her eyes one last time."...thank you for being my friend..." With those final words, the life in her eyes drained away. Her body sagged and went limp in Clotilda's grasp, her machinegun hanging by the sling off of her torso. A soft, anguished cry escaped Clotilda's throat as her best friend died in her arms.

As a laser came close to grazing her she dodged and then looked back to see the Sagita now back on her tail. Looking back straight ahead she descended to the ground. More laser fire continued to come close to her but Clotilda's artful dodging even while carrying Eartha's body was masterful; basic training had taught her many vital Mechanized Air Infantry combat maneuver's, although it took some effort to compensate for the extra weight she was carrying. Once she was only meters from the ground she slowed down her air speed from 159 kilometers to about 7 kilometers and then finally to hovering over a small meadow. She embraced her friends bloodied body one last time and stroked the head of her lifeless comrade, her voice laced with tearful sorrow. "Goodbye Chance..." She slowly and gently let Eartha's body slip from her grasp to come to rest on a soft patch of tall grass with gentle, respectful reverence. After Eartha was placed on the ground Clotilda then kicked up her P51D back up to combat speed and ascended into the sky once more. Her Thompson was now fully loaded and ready for its witch to engage the enemy once more. Once she came to an altitude of about 700 feet she somersaulted forward, facing to meet the Sagita head on.

The alien had already begun regenerating it's damage, the hole in its shell slowly shrinking. Clotilda stared down the monster that had leveled half a township, terrorized and hurt the civilian population, ravaged her group, wounded her Group leader and killed two of her squad mates. Including her best friend. The alien screeched and fired a barrage of lasers at Clotilda head on, she dodged half, the rest smacked squarely into her shield. It flickered weakly and she nearly blacked out as her stamina was now at the precipice of hitting the very limit. She could see the Neuroi charging up its nose for the killing blow, which would likely atomize Clotilda if it hit her. She wouldn't let this thing get away with what it had done. She leveled her Thompson and once she was in effective firing range she fired her weapon, her finger firmly squeezing the trigger. The Neuroi screeched and bleated under Clotilda's fire, more lasers firing and nearly grazing her.

She kept firing and firing and firing, not once letting her enemy have an opportunity to regenerate it's damage. Her hands shook violently and her vision was impaired by her misty eyes that were full of tears, but she fought valiantly against this alien murderer. At last the core was once again fully exposed, and she kept firing her weapon. With a battle cry Clotilda aimed for the shining jewel that served as the aliens heart, shooting a stream of .45 ACP into the glowing weak point until it shattered, soon followed with the Neuroi exploding brilliantly.

Clotilda panted heavily as she then slowed to a halt, hovering in the sky. She watches as the white shards of the Neuroi she had just destroyed fell to Earth. But despite the destruction of her enemy, she felt no joy in her heart. Just a heavy, solemn feeling that weighed heavily on her. Even if this were a victory: it didn't feel like one to her. The first time she lead witches into battle and she felt like an abject failure... and now she had lost two good friends in battle. The only thing that she could feel that was of any consolation was that at least now nobody else would have to feel the pain that now formed in her heart. She looked skywards as dark clouds started to follow a cold front west, a low rumble following them. It look like there would be a storm approaching...

* * *

The overcast of storm clouds had started pouring down hours ago. The base was quiet and the men downtrodden at the news. the lives of two of their cutie witches of C Group were taken away from them. It wasn't a common thing to see, but this being war, from time to time even witches had to pay the ultimate sacrifice fighting against the Neuroi. It was always a hard thing losing comrades in arms, even mundane soldiers wept for and mourned their fallen brothers in arms, it was only natural for men who had formed such bonds of comradeship that ran so deep, bonds that transcended culture, race, creed, nation or blood. How couldn't such a bond leave such an impact if severed?

But somehow the impact of losing a witch, a daughter of magic... somehow left many feeling a loss that for many a soldier and civilian; was unbearable. Witches were humanities greatest hope against the Neuroi, young maidens of the land and skies that protected mankind from extinction. With witches being both a symbol and beacon of hope to many; for many the death of a witch signified the death of hope.

And two beacons of hope were now gone; the light they shone for mankind forever extinguished.

Clotilda stood beneath the head of the shower, warm water followed down her body. She just wanted the pain to wash away, but like a stubborn, unmoving bolder it remained. She could remember the looks of the rest of the 23rd as she, Michi and a freshly healed Greta carried the body's of their two killed comrades with them in their arms, and all the while Barb held her head in shame, unable to look anyone in the eye. The villagers expected their protectors to return triumphant hero's , but sadly they saw for themselves what price a soldier must pay to protect others. Many of the villagers wept alongside the witches of the 23rd.

The door to the shower tent opened, tearing Clotilda from the painful memories. She turned to see Roxie enter with an expressionless look. Clotilda grimaced, the person who she trained under and had revered as her mentor now stood before her. Expecting the Flight Sergeant to begin chewing her out, instead the African-Liberion girl got undressed, approached an adjacent shower stall and began to shower herself. Clotilda looked over at the ebony skinned girl with a guilty look mixed with feelings of confusion.

After a few minutes of silence, Roxie spoke. "I heard about what happened out there." she said at last.

Clotilda flinched, then her body sagged in sorrow. She knew just was coming, she was going to face a well deserved reprimand. "Yeah." Came a weak reply.

"It's not easy losing girls out in the field. It's a painful feeling for officers and NCO's to experience in military life. Regulations that are in place may help make it easier to deal with when it's any of the mundane personnel that we lose, but a fellow witch? " She shook her head as she exhaled. "That will always hit hard. Leaves deep scars on your soul, you know?"

"I know..." after a moment's pause Clotilda drew a shaky breath. "I'm the one at fault for what happened."

Roxie washed herself silently for a minute before she continues. "Cross put you guys in a bad position out their... times like that never have people looking good when the dust settles. That's just how it is." She pauses again, choosing her words carefully, then continues speaking. "That said it was only as good as it was because you were there to pick up the pieces when things turned sour. You did a good job out their Marwick."

Clotiolda looked at Roxie first in surprise at the older girls words, then her expression changed to guilt. She shook her head in disagreement. "I failed those girls Flight Sergeant; I was responsible for them and I not only did Barb and Greta get wounded I... I couldn't bring Chance back home. I have no excuse for that..."

"You did what you could... that's all you can do in a situation like that. And for it being your first time leading people you performed damn well. You defeated each and every Neuroi that you hunted down, you lead your girls better than most new Group and unit commanders, and you brought the rest of the girls home alive. If you truly did fail completely then those Neuroi would be still out their razing towns and we wouldn't be talking together right now." She looked to Clotilda with an earnest expression of empathy. "This is war after all: an Officer and an NCO can try everything in their power to keep their squad alive, but there is so much that we can do. Sometimes all the preparation in the world won't be enough. Sometimes good people die no matter what we do. We just got to make sure we bring as many people back home as we can... we can't always bring everyone back home alive. That's just how it is... as painful as it might be. We just got to do what we can and trust that our knowledge, experience and skill as leaders of our unit and the abilities of our squad will see us through."

"I don't know if I agree with that... I... don't want to have to write letters home to a girl's family telling them why their daughter won't be returning home to them. I don't want to see pain in the eyes of my unit or the people we're charged with protecting. I want to make sure those things never happen, so long as I have any say in it."

Roxie laughed softly. "Ah, so your that sort of girl huh? Heh, I remember quite a few girls like that when I was a raw recruit."

"We're you ever that sort of person, Flight Sergeant?"

Roxie didn't reply right away, she instead found a dry place on her shoulder more interesting and began to scrub at it with a sud-filled face cloth, which puzzled Clotilda, who also continued to scrub her body. After a few minutes of awkward silence Roxie rinsed off and looked once again to Clotilda. "I also heard about Barb." she said simply.

"Yes, Michi managed to save her arm, she was in quite a lot of pain. You were right about her though: she wasn't ready to command witches in battle."

Roxie hummed lightly. "Girl's like that mostly never are. She looked pretty low when you girls got back on base."

"It's the strangest thing; after we got back she just held her pistol inside it's holster to me while she looked at the ground. I have never seen her like that before. I wonder why though."

"She realized how much of an idiot she was and wised up." Roxie said absently. "That's how girls like that usually learn, unfortunately. Shame that two girls had to fall for that to sink in."

Clotilda nods. "She was chewed out by the Major and demoted. And she... apologized to me for everything."

Roxie grunted, both girls silently showered for the next couple minutes, the only sound being that of the running water. Clotilda held herself responsible for the events of what happened; she wasn't about to shy away from it. She always heard from a lot of instructors back in basic how she would have been good at leading witches in battle, but right now she didn't know how anyone could see anything like that in her.

After Roxie finished rinsing off she looked to Clotilda. "Do you want to know why I knew as much as I did about girl's like Barb?" she asked.

At hearing the question, Clotilda thought about it for a while she finally shrugs. "I guess because you had to work with people like that before?"

Roxie shakes her head and continues. "Not really: it's because I was exactly like Barb back when I was a Sergeant. I wanted to be remembered amongst the chosen witches as an ace. A girl a lot like you back then was my rival and I always wanted to test myself against many witches but with her in particular. She really was the only person at the time I felt could match me." Clotilda was speechless. Her old Drill Sergeant was just like Barb back in her younger years as a military witch?! She couldn't really believe it. Roxie noticed her expression and shone a small smile. "I guess it really must be surprising huh? It's not something I usually go telling people out of the blue."

"So...what happened?" she asked.

Roxie's expression turned melancholy. "We were both fighting battles against the Neuroi at Sicily for sometime, a couple months I think. We tried to push ourselves and try and rack up as many kills as we could against a few Laros, Laros-Kai and Manta Class Neuroi, as well as a lot of Neuroi AA. But... we let our competitiveness go too far. Figured we could win the war by ourselves... what fools we were thinking something like that..." Roxie sighed heavily. "She didn't make it out of Sicily: A Ziggurat class that had managed to entrench itself in the country side to protect a Neuroi nest shot her down. After that, I wanted to keep her memory alive: instead of fame and glory I wanted to make sure that I taught young girls how to survive this war: and make damn sure that nothing like that day repeats itself... or at I least try to."

It was a lot for her to take in but Clotilda could now see what drove her former Drill Sergeant. She couldn't help but be moved by this story."I think I understand now... I'm sorry Flight Sergeant."

"Don't be: had to learn the hard way what life of a soldier truly means. But when it comes to loss... you take time to mourn for a bit but then you move on and fulfill your duties as best as you can. You can't afford to wallow in that sort of poison. It's hard yeah, and of course it hurts, but if you just fester in that sort of shit, then you can't perform well... if at all."

"That's true..." Clotilda conceded that much, but she felt so much guilt at the loss of her friends and squad mates. It was a pain she didn't know she would ever get over. Perhaps she never would. "But I just... don't think I'll ever forgive myself for being alive while Lenore and Chance aren't."

Roxie grunted. Both girls silently showered for the next couple minutes, the only sound being that of the running water. Clotilda held herself responsible for the events of what happened; she wasn't about to shy away from it. She always heard from a lot of instructors back in basic how she would have been good at

After Roxie finished rinsing off she looked to Clotilda. "You managed to excel at grasping something that Barb could never grasp before today. Back when you were a raw recruit training in basic you knew inherently just what military life was about: you knew that serving as a soldier is a team effort. The squad has to work together in order to succeed. When you have a bunch of lone wolfs trying to go their own way you don't have a squad or a unit; all you have is a mob of individuals looking out for themselves and who are unable to work together. You can't accomplish anything like that: not patrols, not battle, not KP duty; nothing. But whereas every one of those girls back in basic had to learn that over a month or so, you knew that on day one. Someone able to see the world like that and think that way without having a drill instructor train that into them is more than a mere soldier: that person has the makings of an officer: someone with their head in the right place to lead people in combat." Roxie then smiled. "The fact that you could also inspire, encourage and motivate your squad mates, even if it's in the heat of battle is another important quality."

Clotilda was left stunned at hearing all this. To hear Roxie praise her like this was beyond all comprehension. Was it really true? Was she really officer material? The thought of leading girls in battle sounded like a difficult, daunting task and honestly she was nervous and the possibility. _At least it was only the one time... I don't know if I can really handle doing this again...leading girls in battle like that..._

The Flight Sergeant looked with finality to her. "Do you know why I said that you would make a good leader Marwick?" Clotilda shook her head. A serious look crossed Roxie's face. "Because the first week of basic training where other recruits were jumping down each others throats and trying to intimidate the recruits that were struggling so they wouldn't get more work to train discipline into them, you encouraged the girls, picked up the straggling recruits and tried to instill a sense of comradeship and team work in the other girls. You took charge: THAT'S what makes a good officer Clotilda. Stuff like that is how you make girls work together and win victory on the battlefield together." A sudden smile crossed Roxie Bowman's face. "It's because of your performance in the field and how your performed in basic is why the Major has saw fit to give you a commission and let you lead C Group, at my recommendation of course." Roxie declared.

Clotilda's eyes nearly shot out of their sockets. "W-WAIT WHAT?!" she demands shakily.

"You should be proud of yourself, now you're in a position of doing more for your unit then being a Sergeant would do for you." She shut off the water to the shower, took hold of her towel hanging nearby and started to dry herself off. "You can lead girls well Marwick, never doubt yourself or your abilities. So long as you can learn from your experience and always adapt yourself and keep your unit's moral and cohesion up then you have a part to play in giving us victory in this war." Roxie dried her hair and after that wrapped her towel around her body. "Congratulations. Starting tomorrow, you'll be wearing Lieutenant's brass on your collar." At that Roxie exited the shower stall and retrieved her clothes. "Good luck girl: you just got bucked up to the position and responsibility of a junior level officer." She then got dressed and gave Clotilda a smile. "I'm going to the infirmary to check up on Greta."

"Is she going to pull though?" Clotilda asked.

Roxie nods. "She's a little rough, but she'll live. If the Neuroi's laser was a few more inches to the right it might have been a whole different story." Roxie then raised her hand in a departing salutation. "Have a good night's sleep: you've got a big day tomorrow."

With that she left Clotilda alone with her thoughts. This was an unexpected turn of events but she couldn't help but feel that this might have been a new opportunity for her, one that she could only assume she had to accept. _Chance... I wonder what you'd be thinking if you could see this now?_ _Am I really ready to hold the rank of an officer? Am I ready to lead witches into battle?_

* * *

The grey clouds of London left the city overcast. People shuffled through the streets, the sense of safety and thriving civilization belying the fact that just across the Strait of Dover lay Neuroi held territories. Shops had their doors open to the potential customers, inviting them to enter and gaze upon the wares of merchants and shop keepers. It's been a few months and now something had come up three days ago that left the Liberion girl beside herself, something that she needed to think over for a while.

During R&R in Brittainia Clotilda had spent a great deal of time doing some personal shopping for her family overseas. Her mother asked for a Brittainian style tea set and her father needed a new hat. She had spent three months leading girls into battle as a Lieutenant of C Group and what with the intense battles and she was in desperate need of a little rest. Having spent some time searching from shop to shop she had not taken time to read a news paper and dispatch that her mother had sent her that had only just arrived.

She sat at the table of a cafe, drinking a cup of coffee while she read the exploits of her most idolized baseball player, St. Louis Cardinals outfielder Stan "The Man" Musial._ "The Man" is doing well as always, that's the ticket._ She thought to herself quietly. A moments peace was welcome, although she did wonder if the weather would let up, although judging from the cold front that was moving in she highly doubted it.

Just as she was about to turn the page of her dispatch, a voice suddenly spoke up. "My, it seems you must be waiting for someone. Is your friend running late?"

Clotilda looked up to see a girl with long red hair and red eyes standing behind her. She appeared to be of Karlslandic origin, her features, voice and uniform indicating as such. What's more, she held an officers rank; she was a military witch. Clotilda blinked in perplexity before giving a light smile. "Not at all, mamm. I'm by myself, just taking a bit of rest and drinking a hot cup of coffee."

"Would you like some company?" the young witch inquired.

The Liberion Lieutenant motioned to the chair across the table. "If you want to mamm, please do."

The Karlsland girl smiles and takes a seat. "Thank you." As she does so one of the bus boys approaches and offers the girl a drink which she accepts graciously. "You're a military witch too, yes?" she asks.

"That I am. I'm a part of the 23rd Joint Fighter Division, and I lead the 23rd's C Group. Or at least I have for a while now."

"A Group leader then? I must say that you carry yourself well as an officer. I've been hearing about the exploits of a new Lieutenant leading one of the 23rd's groups. I can only assume it would be you?"

"I suppose that would be me mamm. Had the position thrust unto me, so I had to do what I could, seeing as my old Group leader was wounded for a while and the last girl to lead our group couldn't cut the mustard..." Clotilda's voice turned embittered. "Lost two girls that day... one that I was pretty good friends with. After that I was the only one left that the CO figured was qualified enough for the job, and who was I to refuse? I wanted to make sure a day like that never happens again."

The girls face momentarily faltered into a rueful look. "I see... I'm sorry to hear that." Clotilda made a soft grunt in acknowledgement to the girls statement. "May I ask what you're reading?"

"Just a news paper and a dispatch from home. I've been keeping track of a baseball player that I've been really pulling for. I'm hoping it will be another good season for him this year."

"That sounds exciting."

Clotilda nods. "Yeah it is. It's been a while since I've kept myself caught up though, fighting Neuroi so often has kept me a bit out of the loop."

"I can understand that."

Clotilda raised a inquisitive eyebrow . "Do you like sports?"

The girl gave a sheepish smile. "I'm afraid I don't follow sports very much. I do enjoy music though. In my younger years I was aspiring to study music abroad for a bit at the conservatory in Wien and even the Mozarteum in Salzburg to study music and how to sing."

Clotilda hummed. "Sounds very nice. I can appreciate a little music now and again. It can really sooth emotional ailments, or so that's what my grandmother always tells me."

"That's true, that's partly why I want to sing as much as I do." After a moment's pause the girl takes a look of interest. "Forgive me if I'm prying but I couldn't help but notice that something was on your mind. Would you like to talk about it?"

Clotilda blinked in surprise. "Uh... well, I wouldn't want to trouble you with my problems. It wouldn't be right of me to unload my baggage on a stranger like that."

The girl shook her head. "Not at all. I'd be more than happy to listen."

After a moment's pause and looking at this calm looking woman Clotilda took a long, slow drink of her coffee and relented. "Well, I've been placed in a very peculiar situation. My Group was under the command of someone in my unit who considered me her rival. Although because of her desire for glory and becoming an ace witch she... wound up putting my Group in a dangerous position out in the field. I had to take over command and try to keep us alive. But the fact I managed to keep the rest of us from getting killed long enough to finally beat the enemy made a few of the higher ups think that I could make good officer material. After leading C Group this long... well... now I have a dispatch that's is offering me the chance to lead girls for a new unit."

The red headed Karlslander seemed interested. "A new unit is being formed?"

Clortilda nods. "Yeah, apparently due to the success of the 31st Joint Fighter Squadron Afrika working alongside Tank witches on the African front that some of the brass have been entertaining the idea of forming an experimental unit. They call it a "Combined Squadron"... basically they want both air infantry and land battle witches to serve together in battle. The one they want me to lead may be starting out as a simple reserve squadron, to see if the concept will have any viability as a functional unit, but if it proves to be of any advantage and success then they might clear it for full, active combat duties, possibly form some similar units . It will be the first unit of its type on an official capacity. " Clotilda shook her head. "Truthfully, I don't know if I'm right for the job of leading this experimental unit."

"Ah, I see." The Karlsland girl seemed thoughtful for a moment before responding. "To be honest I was in a similar place when I had to bear the mantle of responsibility as an officer, so I can understand that that feeling."

"So what made you decide to bear that responsibility exactly?" she asked.

The Karlslander took a sip of her drink and smiled warmly. "I suppose duty to my homeland and my countrymen was one reason, although the nature of my inherent magic ability; Three Dimensional Space Understanding, and the importance it could serve in leading units in battle was another reason. Ultimately though, I wanted to help in a place where I was needed most, and the military was always in need of good officers to lead soldiers in battle."

"I guess that makes sense... " Clotilda replied and took a sip of her coffee. She could understand these feelings very well. It was presently at this point when the sound of trotting feet yielded a orange haired girl with long hair and an very large bust in a Liberion uniform was approaching. Clotilda couldn't help but feel that she recognized the girl from somewhere. The orange hair and large bust did strike her as distinctly familiar.

"Hey mamm, I was looking all over for you. I managed to get all the supplies we needed."

The Karlslander beams a warm smile."Ah, that's very good of you. I knew I could count on you Lieutenant."

"Hey don't sweat it, if we need produce to make food then there's no choice really." The familiar looking girl with the large bust looked to Clotilda with a look of perplexed interest. "Oh, who's this? A friend?"

The Karsland officer smiled broadly. "We just met actually." she took another drink and then sighed. "That tastes very good, a good cup of coffee helps give you much needed energy."

While looking at the Liberion girl Clotilda suddenly recognized her. "Charlotte Yeager?"

The speed freak; Glamorous Shirley blinked, then smiled. "Yep, the one and only. I'm not surprised that people would recognize me."

"Ah, now I remember, I actually remember you from my time Serving in the 363rd after leaving basic."

The buxom girl seemed to turn thoughtful for a moment. "Is that so... oh wait!" a look of realization crossed her face. "That's right, I think I remember you. You were the girl who helped encouraged the newer and inexperienced girls. Sure as hell can't forget someone like that. Your names Marwick, right?"

"Yes I am." A sudden realisation came to Clotilda and the colour drained from her face as she turned to the Karlsland girl. "Ah! How rude of me, I got so caught up in our conversation I totally forgot to introduce myself!" With that she raised her hand for a handshake. "My name is Clotilda Marwick, Liberion Army Air Corps; 1st Lieutenant."

The Karlslander took Clotilda's hand with a kind smile and shook it warmly. "Wing Commander Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke of the Karlsland Luftwaffe. It was a pleasure to meet you." Minna looked to Yeager, her mouth still held a smile. "I think it might be time to head back, we have Joint Fighter Wing to return to." She looked back to Clotilda with a look of earnest support. "I suppose it would be best for me to say that you choose to do what is right, but I can see for myself that you take a position of responsibility very seriously, and on top of that you care deeply for the safety and well being of your comrades. If there is anyone more qualified in leading this new unit... I do believe command couldn't have chosen any better than someone who puts their subordinates well being first and making sure they work together. Officers are greatly needed in this war, even as far as witch units are concerned. I wish you all the best Lieutenant, I hope we meet again. "

Stunned for a moment by Minna's words, Clotilda returned a smile of her own. "The feelings mutual mamm, thank you for the company. You both take care. "

Charlotte waved her hand. "Hey, whenever you're in the neighborhood we should catch up a little. See ya!"

Clotilda waved off the two girls as they went off on their way. After watching them walk out of sight, she looked back to the dispatch she held in her one hand for several minutes then took a drink of her coffee. As she read through the dispatch Minna's words played through her mind on repeat. She started to wonder if perhaps this Combined Squadron would in fact be an opportunity. Not simply for her own military career but for perhaps determining the outcome in this war, or if nothing else help contribute to the war effort on the Western Front in the war against the Neuroi, humanity needed every single asset it could possibly use in its arsenal. The more she thought about it, the closer Clotilda came to a decision. If this new unit could help protect mankind, then she had a responsibility as a witch to try and do what she could for the people she was sworn as a solider of Liberion to protect, even if it meant leading this new, experimental unit.

Clotilda took another sip of her drink as she looked to the people walking the streets of London. She then remembered the people of Autun, how fearful, angry and sorrowful they were. Recalling that memory and seeing these people living out their lives in such turbulent times close to territory that the enemy held just across the sea... then she remembered the faces of Lenore... and of Chance. She could feel her throat tighten as she became overcome with emotion. A strong sense of duty, conviction and protectiveness filled the Liberion girl. She wouldn't let the people of Britannia or Europe come to harm by the Neuroi any longer. And neither will she let other girls lose their lives in battle like Lenore or Chance did. It was then she knew what she had to do...

_Chance... I wonder if you can see me now._ She took a deep breath. _Wherever you are... I know you'll guide me forward._

* * *

It has been just under a month since her sending a response regarding the offer presented by the dispatch. She called both her parents back home in Liberion and sent a telegram to her older Marine Corps pilot brother Trenton who had just returned to duty in the Pacific after taking time off for R&R back home about the news before heading off to HQ. To her surprise she met Roxie again, who wished her good luck in her meeting and saying that she expected great things in the future for her. During the meeting the men at command told her what they were expecting. Hopefully the unit she was to lead would provide the results they were looking for, perhaps even help turn the tide in humanities favor on this front in the war. What with the potential for some of the witch Joint Fighter Wings getting over tasked with Neuroi attacks, the allied command needed an emergency reserve force on call to help support the front line fighter wings. And what with an equal number steadily growing enemy land and air units, they needed a great deal of support in the field against the aliens advancing on mankind in Europe.

A sudden noise filled Clotilda's ears from outside. She turned to face the window, the sound of trucks starting to enter the compound. From the office window... her office window, she could see the trucks come to a halt and the occupants riding in the back of the trucks in question unloading themselves and their gear and forming a small gaggle off to the side of the grounds.

The first witches that would serve in the experimental combined squadron; the 78th Tame Witches, have arrived. "Looks like they're here." she murmured to herself. With an approving nod she nodded her head and adjusted first her flight jacket and then her flight goggles. "Well, it's time to go greet the troops." Today would make the very first, official day in her own command on a Squadron Level. As she was about to leave her office she heard the sound of a confrontation starting up outside, the accents of a Britanian and an Australis girl breaking out, followed by the voices of some of the other girls either trying to quell the arguing or joining in. Only two girls in particular seemed to distance themselves from the others , one a Fuso witch dressed in a black tunic who while seemingly standing tall and passive seemed beside herself at her new squad mates explosive interactions. The other was a Karlsland witch with long Raven black hair and striking yellow eyes, wearing a black Karlsland Dress uniform with the Karlsland battle flag on her shoulder and wearing a peaked cap. She stood expressionless at the display of the young girls towards each other.

Clotilda sighed, clearly these girls were going to be a bit difficult, but she knew that deep down inside each and every one of these girls lay tremendous potential. She knew she would make these girls into a well oiled machine. And this unit would perform to standard. She mustered a smile that while outwardly seemed friendly carried great authority. She had a first impression to make, and she was about to make it. She would be a firm but fair leader. She turned to leave the door and great the new arrivals.

"Well, I suppose today is a new day. This unit has a duty to uphold."


End file.
